


Meeting Destiny:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fate & Destiny: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Arguing, BDSM, Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Blindfolds, Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Bondage, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breaking Up & Making Up, Character Death, Children, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Crushes, Daughters, Desk, Desk Sex, Destiny, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Violence, Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Early Mornings, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Infidelity, Erotic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fainting, Fate & Destiny, First Crush, First Date, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Foot Massage, Gen, General, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Horny, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Love Bites, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Massage, Miscarriage, Modeling, Morning Sex, Mornings, Moving In Together, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nightmares, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Nudism, Nudist, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Photo Shoots, Photographs, Physical Abuse, Public Nudity, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy Photographs, Shower Sex, Showers, Skinny Dipping, Slash, Sobbing, Sons, Stalker, Stalking, Starvation, Stress Relief, Stripping, Tears, Teenagers, Tragedy, Trust, Trust Issues, Vacation, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny, A single father, who owns a bakery shop, never believes in love, just focuses on his life, & his two children, while getting over losing his friend, & the mother of his children. He <b><i>never</i></b> thought that love <b><i><span class="u">will</span></i></b> come again, met Steve, A gorgeous model, who moved back to Hawaii, who works occasionally, so he can help his sister out with his niece, Will fate, & destiny help them get together ?, Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Destiny: Prologue:

*Summary: Danny, A single father, who owns a bakery shop, never believes in love, just focuses on his life, & his two children, while getting over losing his friend, & the mother of his children. He **_never_** thought that love **_will_** come again, met Steve, A gorgeous model, who moved back to Hawaii, who works occasionally, so he can help his sister out with his niece, Will fate,  & destiny help them get together ?, Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series*

 

Danny Williams, The Owner of **_Five-O Café/Bakery Shop_** was having a hard time, He lost the mother of his children,  & best friend, Rachel Edwards, What helps is seeing her in his two wonderful children, Grace, & Charles, Stan Edwards, Her Husband, & Stepdad to the kids, helps him out, whenever he needs it, & they share custody, & get along perfectly. They set up a routine, so their lives, & the children's lives don't get so chaotic, On a particular day, The Blond Baker heard his name being called, & sighed, as he turned around.

 

Kono Kalakaua, One of the waitresses, looked very pissed off, & she said, "We need a new space, & another mixer, because we have so many orders, & it's hard to keep up", Danny knew exactly what she was talking ablut, & he had this conversation with Stan, since they are business partners, & he handles everything from Las Vegas, where he is currently living. Danny said with a smile, "I promise that I will talk to Stan, & bring it up to him", She felt better, & said to him, "You need to be haply, & get laid, as she went to the kitchen, & start on a batch of cocoa puffs.

 

Danny called out, "You need to stay out of my sex life, make sure that the food is great, Kalakaua", & he gets ready to open for the day, He relaxed with a cup of coffee, that Kono brought him, & looked out a window, & enjoyed the view. Chin-Ho Kelly, A Waiter, & Lou Grover, The Manager, came in, & they are ready to hit the grind. Danny said to them with a smile, "Morning, Guys", as they all got into positions, & ready to get through the morning rush.

 

Abby Dunn, Another waitress, came rushing in, & said excitingly, "I can't believe that Extreme Sports Magazine is really shooting here, God, The Models are gorgeous", she gushed, Chin was glad to see her so excited about something. "Well, Maybe one of the models, will show up for a coffee, & cocoa puffs", The Hawaiian Native said, as he cleaned up a table, & the others were doing chores as well.

 

Steve McGarrett was finishing up with a set, & he went to his trailer to relax, as he was trying to settle down, he thought about his father, & couldn't believe that he lost him to a heart attack. **"I _ **am**_ so sorry that I didn't come home sooner, Dad, I love you"** , he cried himself to sleep, & managed to sleep without any problems. Then, He woke up feeling fresh, & fixed himself up. The Handsome Man left his trailer, & reported on to the set. He probably looks like hell, he does feel like it.

 

Steve was posing every way that his friend, Parker Conners, wanted him to, & he kept posing him in different positions, Steve handled it very well. Parker noticed that his star model was his animated self. He told him to go & get a shot of caffeine, & chocolate peanut butter cookies, & pointed him to Danny's Bakery Shop. The Model decided to take his friend's advice, & check out the local hangout.

 

Danny was doing inventory, when Steve came in, He was putting some mocha syrup away, when he saw Steve walking in, **"Hot damn, He ** _is_** hot"** , he thought to himself. Steve smiled his trademark grin, & said, "Excuse me, Sir, May I get a black coffee, & some chocolate peanut cookies ?", Danny smiled, & said, "Of course", & went to fill the order. Steve just relaxed for the first time, since he came home to Hawaii.

 

Abby & Kono were taking their lunch break, & they were staring Steve, & couldn't believe that a beautiful man, like Steve, just came into the shop. "Damn, If I wasn't married, I would do him", Kono said, & Abby said, "Me too, It's seems like he is interested in Danny", & they both got an idea, & they smiled, & nodded at each other, They are gonna fix these two men up together, so that they can be happy.

 

Danny finished up Steve's order, & he said smile, "Here you go, First time customer gets their order on the house for their 1st time visit. Steve said smiling, "Thank you". He took the bag, & gave him a wink, which made Danny's heart fluttered, & Chin, & Lou noticed the same thing, that Kono & Abby noticed going on between the two men. Chin cleared his throat, & motioned for Lou to follow him, so he could properly introduce them all to Steve, who looks like he could use some friends.

 

"Steve McGarrett, How are you ?", Chin said, as they hugged, & they caught up on everything that went on their lives, Chin said sadly, "I am so sorry to hear about your father, At least, He didn't suffer". The Brunette Male nodded, & said, "Thanks", & Chin said, "Let me introduce you to everyone", & the girls gushed over him, & Lou felt like he has something in common sith him. Danny said, "Care to join us ?", Kono & Abby said in unison, "Please ?", Lou nodded, & said, "We insist", Chin said, "Come on, & Relax", Steve nodded, & smiled, saying, "Okay, Thank you", Steve felt like his luck has just changed.

 

The Handsome Model felt better, & knew that he could focus on his work now, & have no pangs of guilt, He told Parker, "Let's finish this", & he was smoking hot in front of the camera, & he had a dazzling smile on his face, & he knew had to do with the new ohana of friends, that he just made. It also has to do with Danny, He likes him, & the prospect of a new relationship, & he knew that with him, He doesn't have to think about the past. He decided that the next time he is at the bakery, He will ask Danny out on a date with him.


	2. Meeting Destiny: Part One:

Steve was up, & early, so he could do his workout routine, & he was enjoying his time to himself, til his sister, Mary-Ann McGarrett, & her daughter, Joan wakes up. He ran into the ocean, & does his usual amount of swimming for the day, & he hurried back to the shore, & sees if Mary needs help with morning chores, & breakfast. He smiled, cause he knew the day will be a perfect one.

 

Meanwhile, Danny thought about Rachel, & how much she meant to him before the accident. **"Please, Help me through this, I don't want to screw this up, I _want_ to be the best father to himself"** , he thought to himself, as he prayed, The Blond looked at the picture at his bedside table, He kissed his fingertips, & touched the picture. "I love you, Rachel", he softly said to himself. "Danno ?", Two voices called out in unison, & he composed himself, & said, "I'm coming, Kids", & he went downstairs, so he can start his day with his children.

 

Steve was done showering, & he smiled, as his sister was putting some finishing touches on breakfast. He noticed that she had improved a lot on her pancake recipe, Joan was chatting to herself, as she was playing with her toys. "Hey, Mare, You didn't happen to get some....", He was cut off by her saying, "It's on the table", He smiled, & said, "Thanks," as he went to sit at the table. He was a strawberry nut, He put some on the side of his plate, & she put some of her homemade syrup on the table, she got Joan all set up. Then they dug into their food eagerly, & happily.

 

"What got you in this mood ?", Mary-Ann asked with a smile, as she bit into a strawberry, Steve shook his head in disbelief, as he was subtle, & obvious as he thought he was. "You should've been a cop like Dad," Mary-Ann said with a shrug, "Nah, Too much stress". Steve smiled, & said, "I think you could handle anything", & hugged her close to him, & Mary-Ann just smiled, as a response. Steve said with a smile, "I met someone", Mary slapped him on the arm, & said, "You met someone, & you didn't tell me, Spill it", Steve explained about Danny, & let Joan's babbling wash over them.

 

Danny couldn't help having a smile on his face, & he started the day, by making his mother's famous cinnamon rolls, as part of the day's yummy treats. Abby was setting the tables, & smirked, as she saw Danny's expression on his face. She said teasingly, "Someone's got it bad for a certain model", Danny blushed, & said, "I do not", "Do too, It shows, Cause you are blushing", Kono said, as she puts a container of cream on each table, "Whatever, Get to work", & they got ready for their usual table.

 

Mary was shocked, but happy that her brother found someone, that could make him happy. "Sounds like the type of guy I am suppose to date, I am happy for you, Steve, He hurts you, I rip his balls off, Capisce ?", The Handsome Man nodded at his sister, "Understood, I love you", He kissed the top of her head, & hugged her. Mary smiled, & said, "Love you too, Big Brother", as she leans into the hug, & they cleaned up, & got Joan ready for the day. She hopes that she gets to meet her brother's dream man.

 

Danny checked on his two kids, & he asked with a smile, as he entered, "Everything okay ?", The Teen smiled, & said, "Yeah, Danno, I am reading Charlie a story", indicating to a storybook in her hands. Danny saw that Charlie was happy, He gave him a kiss on top of his head. The Little Boy just gave him a smile, as a response, then he kissed his daughter on the cheek, & said, "You are the best, You know that ?", Grace smiled, & said, "Thanks, Danno". He left them to it, as he gets ready for the afternoon rush.

 

Steve came in, & was whistling a tune, as he reported to the makeshift set on the beach, & Parker noticed a change in his friend's mood, & he said with a smile, "It's nice to see you like this, My Friend". Steve said with a bigger smile, "It's because of you, Thank you for suggesting that bakery", The Photographer nodded, & said, "You are welcome", & they continued on finishing up the shoot. Steve posed & smiled for the camera, & as he did this, He was thinking about Danny, & his developing feelings for him.

 

Danny made the decision of asking Steve out for their first date, & he was having a hard time picking a spot. "Shit, I can't do this", he said to himself, not realizing that he said this out loud, Chin said with confidence, "Yes, You **_can_** do this", as he came up to him from behind, as Lou said agreeing, as he stepped up to them, "Chin's right, You can do this", They sat down,  & Lou said, continuing, "You just have to be yourself, & ,it will be fine". Danny nodded, & thanked them, lucky to have them in his life, & knew that he could trust them always & forever.

 

Steve was doing beautifully, & Parker called for a break, The Handsome Man changed, & headed for Danny's bakery, & the blond smiled at him, "Grab yourself a chair, & park it at a table, I got something for you to try, Babe", & headed for the kitchen, while Steve gets settled in, & relaxes for a bit. He went straight to Danny's bakery, in hopes to see the blond owner. Cause, Maybe, He wants to ask him out on a date.

 

It turned out to be another perfect day, & Steve was forgetting about his problems once again, as he tried Danny's cinnamon rolls with his usual coffee. He had to get back to the set quickly, & he paid for his, & Danny's morning snack, & coffee. Gathering up enough courage, The Owner said thinking to himself, **"Here goes nothing"** , & took a deep breath, & asked, "Steve, Would you like to go out on a date with me ?", He waits for the model to respond to his question. Steve said smiling, as he nodded, "Yes, Danny, I would, Text me later okay ?", Danny smiled, when Steve left, & he had a spring in his step.


	3. Meeting Destiny: Part Two:

Steve had to go back to work unfortunately, He wanted to stay & just stared at Danny's beauty, in & out, as he smiles, as he serves his customers for the day. "Just more of a reason that I beginning to fall in love with him", The Model thought to himself, as he watched Danny serves another Danish to a customer, who was an elderly lady, & she was such a joy, & she made sure that he got tipped well too, & he smiled, & said, "Thanks, Fran, I will see you same time tomorrow", & she nodded, & went on her way.

 

Danny looked up, as he was making a fresh pot of a coffee, & he smiled at Steve, who smiled back, & he said, "I am so sorry, Babe, But I have to get back to work, I will talk to you later, Okay ?", The Blond said with a smile, & a nod, "I will call you about where we are going for our date", The Handsome Man smiled, & nodded in approval, & said, "I will be waiting for your call", & they shared a quick peck on the cheek, which surprises them both, & decided that they want to explore the feelings between them, even further.

 

Kono & Abby were happy to see what is developing between the two men, they signaled Lou, & Chin, who were smiling, as they saw the kiss, & were happy for their friends too. They met up each other, Kono said, "I knew that it was gonna happen, They are right for each other". Abby said agreeing, "Yeah, We just got to make sure that it stays that way", Chin said, "We will", & Lou said with confidence, "We sure will, Cause they deserve some happiness", They watched with a smile, as Steve pecked Danny on the lips this time, & left, so he can get back to the set on time.

 

Steve was smiling even bigger, as he changed into a pair of boardies, cause they are gonna shoot on the beach, Steve loves the beach, so it was a win/win for him. Parker noticed a glow about him, & decided to ask about it later, & got ready to continue the shoot. The Model, in the meantime, was relaxing, til it's time to go back to work. He was exciting to see Danny again, & have some fun in the process.

 

When it was evening, Steve was making tacos for dinner, & he was getting everything ready for it. Mary & Joan were just entering inside, & they were coming home from a **_Mommy & Me_** class, Steve smiled at his love ones, "Go on, & wash up, Dinner's all set", Mary nodded, & said, "On it", & she & Joan went to do that, & they all sat down, & had a nice family dinner. As they ate, The Attractive Brunette noticed that his sister was quiet, & he decided not to push it for now. He had a feeling it has to do with their father's death.

 

As soon as she was done eating her dinner, she was feeding Joan hers, & Steve asked gently, "You okay, Mare ?", she said with a smile, "Yeah, No...(sighs) I don't know, I was just thinking of what it would've been like if dad didn't have his heart attack, & died, I was wondering if he would've love Joan, & just be all great with her, & spoil her rotten, You know ?". The Handsome Man put a comforting hand on her shoulder, & said, "I think Dad _**would**_ love be a grandfather, I think it would make him take it easy,  & enjoy his life for once", Mary agreed, & she said, "Thanks, You know exactly how to make me feel better", she smiled, & said, "I love you, Big Brother", Steve smiled, & said, "Right back at ya", & she finished feeding Joan, & Steve told her to relax, that he has Joan's bath all set, & covered. So, The Blond McGarrett cleaned up, & poured herself a glass of wine, & went to sit on the lanai, & enjoy the evening scenery up close & personal.

 

Danny was doing his nightly ritual with his kids, & he asked with a smile, "Guys, How does ice cream sound ?", Grace & Charlie cheered, & they went into the kitchen, & enjoy their dessert. They talked about their day, & there was laughter in the room, & fun, Grace went to get ready for bed, & read for awhile. The Blond went to give his son a bath, & read him a story. When they were done, Charlie said with a toothy grin, "I love you, Danno". Danny smiled, & said, "I love you too", Charlie fell asleep, & Danny watched him for awhile, til he went to his own room.

 

Steve was enjoying the quiet time, that he was having with Joan, & he told his niece, as he was bathing her, "I am glad that we are a family, You & your mama **_are_** always going to be important to me,  & I will always be there for you guys", & he thought about Danny, & then he asked her, "Should I go out on this date with Danny ?", she exclaimed happily, "Yes !", & he kissed her on the cheek, & said, "Thanks, Sweetie". He dried her off, & get her into her pajamas, & put her into her crib, & then left, as soon as she was sleeping, & joined his sister for a glass of wine.

 

Danny had the perfect idea of a first date, & he planned it very well. He is gonna make sure that Steve enjoys himself, As he finished up his planning, He thought about Steve in a sexual way, & he was dreaming of him taking him over the counter, & pounding into him. He came with a groan, & decided that he had to control himself, before he jumps his bones. He cleaned himself up, & went to sleep peacefully with wonderful thoughts.

 

Steve brought out a glass for himself, & the rest of the bottle, joined his sister, & sat down beside her, filled their glass. "Seriously, Steve, I really appreciate the help with Joan, & for everything, I appreciate it, Big Brother", Steve shrugged, & said with a smile, "You have a chance at a real future, & I am gonna make sure that you get it", They hugged, & enjoyed the rest of their evening together. They went to bed, & felt like everything is in order, & at peace.

 

Danny showed Lou & Chin what he had planned for his first date with Steve, The Blond bit his lip, & asked, "What do you think ?", as he shkwed him all of the details. "I think it's perfect, You are more relaxed, when you are there", Chin said with a snile. Lou concurred, & said, "Chin's right, It's perfect, Just be yourself, You'll be fine". Danny smiled, & thanked them, they got right to setting up, before the girls showed up, so they can start the day.


	4. Meeting Destiny: Part Three:

Steve was ready at Parker's call, He was in a good mokd, cause Danny texted him about their date, & how much fun they are gonna have that night, & he couldn't wait to see what it brings for them, & what develops between them. He got into his first outfit, & got out on to the sand, & was ready for action. The Handsome Model loves being in his element, & having so much fun in the process, & getting paid for it at the same time.

 

Danny was daydreaming, as he looked out of the window from his office, & he thought about surprising Steve with a picnic, but he also knew that he would see him tonight, & he could wait, he sighed, Chin & Abby watched him, & said to her lover, "He really has it bad, I think he should take the day off, & have fun with Steve", Chin nodded in agreement, & said, "I think so too, But it's hard for him to do so, He built this place from the ground up, It's like his baby, I don't think it would be easy for him to leave", Abby said, "We got to try, otherwise he will be miserable". Chin nodded, & he & Abby went into Danny's office.

 

Danny was brought out of his thoughts by Chin, & Abby entering his office, "What's wrong, Guys ?", The Blond asked, as they sat down in front of him. "Danny, We thought you deserve to have some fun", Chin said with a smile, "Yeah, With a certain young & handsome man". Danny said with uncertainity, "I don't know, Guys", Abby said with a smile, "Go on, You deserve it", Chin said encouragingly, "Have a little bit fun", Danny nodded, & ran out to pack a basket, saying, "Thank you". He definitely wanted to catch Steve, as soon as he goes on break.

 

Steve was having a snack outside of his trailer, as Danny came into view, & the model smiled, as the bakery owner came up to him. "Hey, What are you doing here ?", he asked with a smike, Danny said simply this to him, as a response. "I couldn't wait til tonight to see you, so I thought a picnic lunch was a nice idea", Steve said smiling, "It is, Let me change", & he went inside to change. They were on their way to their lunch date.

 

Adam Noshimuri, Kono's husband, came in on his break, Kono set him up, & Renee joined them, when she got out of the hospital, as soon as she done her shift. "I think they are gonna get together", Abby said with a confident smile. Chin said, "I think they are too, But they are gonna take things slow", Adam said, "This will be good for Danny", Kono agreed by saying this."Yeah, He deserves to be happy", & Renee said, "We **_will_** make sure that he gets it", Lou said with a smile, "Yeah, We will help him too", They went to have lunch, before Kono, Chin, Abby,  & Lou have to go back to the bakery, & work for the rest of the day. Also, They want details of Danny's date, & to see Steve a lot more too. So, They can be & act like an ohana together, & have some fun too.

 

Steve directed them to a wonderful spot at the park, & they set themselves up. They ate the wonderful food, that Danny had brought, & they were having a wonderful time. After, They cleaned up, & laid down, Danny's head was in his lap, & they were talking, & getting to the other better, It was perfect, & there is no stress. "So, Do I get a guess as to where we are going tonight ?", Danny smiled, & said, "Nope, You will like it though", & they relaxed for awhile longer, & they went back to their jobs.

 

Kono & Adam offered to babysit Charlie, & Grace, Danny was grateful, as he is getting ready for his date with Steve, & the beautiful native said, "Anytime, Brah, We're ohana". Adam said agreeing, "Yeah, Anytime, You need us, we are here", He thanked them again, kissed, & hugged his kids "goodbye", & then he finished getting ready for his date. He definitely now thought the wait was worth it, & can't wait to see Steve again. Cause now, he is all that the blond thinks about. He is done getting ready, & waits for Steve to pick him up.

 

Mary-Ann whistled at the sight of her brother, & said, "Danny will flip his lid, when he sees you", Steve smiles shyly, & says, "Thanks", & he kisses her on the cheek, "You guys be good, & don't wait up for me", as he makes his way out. "Go get em, Tiger", The Siblings laughed, as Steve made his way to his silverado, & is on his way to pick up Danny, so they can get on with their evening of fun.

 

Adam & Kono took Charlie, & Grace to a wonderful pizza place, where there was an arcade center, & video games. Charlie, & Adam were dking a car game, the girls were watching them, as they were enjoying their pepperoni pizza, "Auntie Kono, Do you think Danno is happy now ?", Kono looked at her niece, & asked, "What do you mean, Munchkin ?", Grace said, "He is smiling now, & when Mom died, He didn't smile so much, Now he is, Did he meet someone ?, Is he happy again ?", Kono said smiling, "Yeah, He did, & he is happy". Adam, & Charlie came back to them, & they went out for ice cream.

 

Steve whistled, as he saw Danny, The Attractive Man said with a smile, "You look great", & Danny blushed suddenly, & composed himself, saying, "Thanks", as they made their way to Steve's silverado. Danny directed them to their destination for the evening. The Model was speechless, & Danny smiled, & said, "Let's go in, shall we ?", They went into the wonderful restaurant, Where their date can officially begin.

 

The attraction was strong, & it was heated up, They were heating up the dance floor, & acting like they were the ones in the room. Steve said growling, "Let's get out of here now", & they paid the bill, & were on their way to Danny's place. They pushed through the door, & kissing each other without taking a breath, & they headed straight for Danny's bedroom, Steve brought his _**To-Go**_ bag,  & they pushed it open, & laid on the bed, where the magic, & passion is about to happen, & their night is gonna get hotter.


	5. Meeting Destiny: Part Four:

Next morning, Danny woke up feeling sated, & very satisfied from the night before, & he looked over at the sleeping form next to him with a smile on his face, as he thought about the night before.

 

_< Flashback>_

_"Oh, God, Danny, Please, I need you to fuck me, I need you !", Steve exclaimed, as he was being ravished on, He gasped, when the blond bit, & tugged on one of his nipples, & gave it a tug. He threw his head back against a pillow, He was enjoying what was being done to him._

_Danny gave an animalistic growl, & was getting frustrated by all of the buttons on hispants, & ripped them clean off of his body, leaving him in nothing, but a torn shirt, & a smile. He hungrily leered at his body, & with a roar, He turned him over, & have that perfect, & delicious ass presented in front of him._

_"God, Steven, This ass, You have no idea, No idea at all", The Bakery Owner said, as he massaged, & grope the delicious buns in front of him, & then slapped a buttcheek, & then Steve whimpered, & begged for more. Danny did it again, & Steve groaned out his pleasure, as a response. Danny turned him over, & said this full of lust._

_"I am gonna fuck, Fuck you so hard, that you ** _are_** gonna forget your name, Is that cool with you ?", he asked with a sly smirk, The Model gulped,  & nodded in response. The Blond leered hungrily at his delicious & muscular body, & practically salivating over it, He focused on the feast in front of him. He tore the ruined shirt off of his body, & went to town on him._

_Steve felt all of the blood left his cock, & it went to straight to his brain, & he found that he loves his mouth on him. He was overcoming with sensations, & he loves it, Then, He had payback on Danny, & they both orgasmed hard, & were spent. They fell asleep in the other's arms immediately, & dreaming of the possible future, that they can have together._

_< End of Flashback>_

 

Danny smiled, cause he hardly showed his dominant, & kinky side, He really only does, when he finds a person to fall in love with, Lately, It had been hard, since Rachel had died. He had an idea, he wants to bring it further. He went downstairs to make, & bring breakfast for him. He knew how he can drive Steve really wild. He got a couple pairs of fluffy handcuffs, & put the meal together, & put it on a tray, & headed back up to the bedroom.

 

Steve woke up from a hellish nightmare, He thought he was back with his ex, Greg, but he knew that he wasn't, & Greg was in jail for domestic violence, assault, & three counts of sexual rape, & assault, He knew that Greg couldn't get out, but he couldn't help being terrified, & he csn't hide this piece of info from Danny, & he will tell him, when he is ready. He laid back down, & relaxed against the pillows, til Danny shows up again.

 

Danny came back into the room, & he took in the sight of Steve, & he entered the room, & was greeted by Steve's smile, & he asked, "Hungry ?", Steve nodded, & said, "Starved". Danny set them up, & they ate, & made small talk. The Blond noticed that something was bothering Steve, & took a gentle approach with his new lover. "Steve, Is everything okay ?", Steve tensed up a bit, & then he decided to Danny everything.

 

"No, Danny", Steve whispered, & then he cleared his throat, "I was in an abusive relationship, He was so nice at first, He wanted more, but I didn't, He forced himself on me, & then hit me so hard a couple of times, almost killing me", He composed himself, & continued, "He was particularly rough one day, & he was gonna rape me, but someone heard me, when I screamed". He had tears streaming down his face, & Danny comforted him, & embraced him.

 

"Baby, I don't want you to look into the past, but to your future, I think if we take this slow, we'll have a successful relationship", as he rubbed Steve's back soothingly. Steve said, "I know, I promise, I'll try harder", Danny smiled, & said, "Good, That is all that I ask", They shared a kiss, & finished up their food, & snuggled up against each other for the rest of the morning.


	6. Meeting Destiny: Part Five:

Danny woke up, & felt like carrying out his plan, He pulled the sheet off of his lover, & licked his lips at the sight of his gorgeous model lover, & he took a moment, & he was stroking him lightly, Steve groaned lightly, as he was in a deeper sleep. The Blond was handcuffing him, & knew that he had him where he wanted.

 

He licked a wet stripe up the underline of his cock, Steve woke up startled, & found himself handcuffed, Danny soothed him, & said, "It's okay, Baby, You know that I won't hurt you, If you want out, Just say the word, I want you to enjoy yourself". Steve relaxed, & just let Danny have control of the bedroom for a change. "Danny, I need you, Please, I need you", The Brunette practically sobbed out begging.

 

Steve groaned, & said exclaiming, "God, Danny, You are amazing !", & he was making little sounds, that was driving the bakery owner crazy, & full of lust. He licked the tip torturously, & vigorously. The Model screamed out, "FUCK, DANNYYYY !!!", His eyes rolled in the back of his head, & he passed out from the pleasurable sensation, that overtook him. Danny took his time, & enjoyed himself immensely.

 

"God, Look at you, I am the luckiest man in the world, & I am gonna make you feel _**so**_ good", He said to the sleeping form, as he strokes him lightly,  & the model moans in his sleep, obvious enjoying it. "You are so decadent, & it's my favorite way to have you". He tortures the tip just slightly, & brought him to the edge, as he worships his golden body, & then denies him, & Steve groans, as Danny uncuffs him, puts a cock ring on him, covers him up, & then he went to work out in his home gym.

 

Charlie was having some fun with Adam on the beach, while Grace, & Kono were watching from their surfboards, they had fun & some quality time surfing. "Are we gonna see Danno today ?", Grace asked, & Kono said with a smile, & nod, "Later at dinner", The Young Girl nodded, & said, "Okay, Can we watch the luau at Uncle Adam's hotel ?", Kono nodded, & smiled bigger, "Sure", They finished another round of surfing, & met with Adam, & Charlie, so they plan out the rest of their day.

 

Danny was punishing the bag, as he was hitting it, He was smiling, cause for the first time since Rachel, He is truly happy, & he could see himself spending time with Steve, & having a future with him. He wanted to have him a little to himself for the day, So he called, Chin, & Lou, They reassured their love one & partner that the bakery could survive without him for a day, & the blond thanked them profusely, & finished up his routine, & went to check on his lover. He entered the bedroom, & then went straight for the bed, He ripped the sheet off of him, exposing him to his hungry eyes, & the naked air in the room.

 

 **"God Damn, It's like I get a treat every time I see him like this"** , The Bakery Owner thought to himself, as he leans, & nips, & licks at the tip, & he keeps on til his erection went behind the point, Steve moans a little bit, & said mumbling, "Please, Danno, Please", The Blond smiled like a predator, & took care of it. He took off the ring, & said encouragingly & seductively, "Come on, _**Stud**_ , Give to me, Give it all to me", The Model came with a soft moan, & Danny did not miss a drop into his mouth, & made sure that he got the precious nectar, that his lover offered to him.

 

Chin, Lou, & Abby went to the bakery, & got everything all set up for the morning rush, The Hawaiian Native said with a smile, "I think that Danny is truly happy now, since he found someone now", & Lou said agreeing, "I think he will be easier to tolerate, if he gets some every night", Abby shook her head, & said, "You guys, It's not just about sex, I think Steve can bring something to the table, along with some happiness for Danny, We just have to wait & see", The Two Men agreed, & they went on in silence, continuing their work.

 

"Come on, Steve, Wake up, I got a nice jacuzzi tub for us to use, so our aches, & pains can be taken away", The Blond whispered into his ear, "Hey there, Good Lookin'", Steve said with a smile, as he woke up & saw Danny right beside him. "Hey, Yourself, Let's get up, I want to show you my favorite sights of the island", The Model nodded in approval, & his lover helped him get up, & they headed for the bathroom, so they can wash up, & get the day started.

 

Adam & Kono took the kids to the park, & they were burning off their energy, Kono smiled, & said to her husband, "You are so good with them", Adam blushed, "You _are_ , I think when it's time for us, You **_will_** be a fabulous dad to our kids", Adam kissed her on the top of her head,  & said, "Thanks, Baby, That means a lot to me that you said that", "You are _**so**_ sexy, when you parent", "Really ?", Adam said with a smirk, Kono nodded  & said, "Definitely". They shared a kiss, & then they turned their attention back on Grace, & Charlie.

 

Steve & Danny were relaxing in the tub, & they were soothing each other, & let the water & the jets doing their jobs, "What do you want to do today, Babe ?", Danny said asked, He had a place in mind to start off with first, but wanted to check in with Steve first. Steve never had anyone asked him that before, so he said hopefully, "Farmer's Market ?", Danny nodded with a smile, "Great idea, I know the perfect one to go to", Steve said, "I will cook us dinner tomorrow night, Would meet my sister & my niece, You are important to me, & so are they, Please ?", "Count on me, Baby, I would love to meet them both", & they made out in the jacuzzi tub, before they washed up, & they got out, dried off, & got ready to start the day.


	7. Meeting Destiny: Part Six:

Steve took in the scenery & the fresh air, like a tourist, instead of living here all of his life, Danny was holding his hand, & they were acting like they were the only ones in love, & the other people did not matter, For once, since his abusive relationship ended, Steve founded peace, & he is happy that he found someone, that he could cherish, appreciate, like Danny appreciates him. They went further into the market, & Danny asked him about a specific fruit, that he was thinking about making into a dessert.

 

"What do you think, Babe, huh ?, Mango & Pineapple Upside Down Cake ?", The Blond held up the two fruits, & Steve said with a smile, "Sounds yummy, Danny, I think it could be your biggest seller", The Blond agreed, & said, "Then I am getting them", & he placed them in the cart, & he made sure to get some fresh apples for the apple tart, that was one of Steve's favorites, "I think I am done here, How about you, Steve ?", Steve said nodding at his basket, "I am done, Let's go & get these put away, & figure out what we want to do for the rest of the day, They quickly paid for their purchases, & headed back to Danny's house, where they are 

 

Meanwhile, Mary-Ann was perfecting the dinner that she insisted on making herself, when Danny comes over, & she tasted the sauce, & said thinking to herself, "Needs a little bit more garlic, & pepper," she added it, & she tasted it once again, she smiled & said out loud, "Perfect", "erFect", Joan said with a smile, Mary turned to her daughter, & said with a smile, "Yes, It will be, Cause we are meeting Uncle Steve's new friend, & he will love you, Peanut", She finished up, & cleaned up, Then, Mother & child spent time together.

 

Steve & Danny were working as a team to put the groceries away in his kitchen, Steve said with a worry glance, "No worries about tonight ?", Danny smiled & said, "Not a one, I am gonna love Mary & Joan, I hope they will love me", The Model said with certainty, "They will adore you", They shared a kiss, & then Steve said, "I have to go, I promised Mary, I will be home to help, See you soon", & Danny nodded, & said, "Soon", They kissed, & Steve left, while Danny went to relax for a bit, & just enjoyed the silence to himself for a bit. 

 

Steve & Mary were enjoying their afternoon together, & Joanie woke up from her nap, & she was happy to be in her uncle's arms, & he & she went to change, & go into the water for awhile. Mary just smiled, as she watched her two love ones having fun, & she relaxed for awhile, & then she realized she is happy for the first time in her life. She laughed, as she heard Joan's happy squeals.

 

Danny welcomed Stan in the house, & they had a drink, & were discussing business, & he said, "Thanks for doing this, Stan, The Bakery wouldn't survive without your help, I think the expansion would make a big difference", Stan smiled, & said, "No problem, Danny, You are family, & a father to our kids". Danny said, "You are always welcome here, If Vegas gets too stressful", Stan got up, & shook his hand, & they hugged, & said, "Thanks, Danny". He left, & Danny went to get ready for Steve, & to meet Mary, & Joan, He packed a bag, & he was on his way, After he showered, dried off, & changed, He was so excited about that night.

 

Joan & Steve were done with their water fun before dinner, & they washed up, & had the last minute details all set up. Danny was on his way, & Steve couldn't help, but feel excited about him coming over, Mary said soothingly, "Steve, Relax, Everything is gonna be fine". Steve smiled, & said, "I know, You're right", & he hugged her to him, & they went to join Joan in some fun, before Danny shows up. They were singing along with the music, & enjoying themselves, It feels like a family has been around that house, for the first time in years.

 

Danny stopped at the local winery, that he heard has very good bottles of red, & white, He knew he had to bring something, cause it was the way he was brought up, he didn't think that the pineapple upside down cake was gonna be enough. Luckily, Chin & Kono's cousin, Kirsten, was an expert, & she said, "These two will be the best for the kind of dinner that you are going to". She handed them over, & he thanked her, & was about to pull out his wallet, "No, We don't charge ohana, Please come again, You get our special discount every time", The Handsome Blond flashed a grateful smile, & said, "I will, Thanks, Kirsten, You are a peach". He left, & made his way to the McGarrett Household, with one more stop on the way.

 

Meanwhile, The Bakery had another successful day, Chin, & the others are gonna be happy to report to Danny about it, It was a long day, & everyone can't wait to get to their plans, & when Chin got home, He was surprised by a romantic dinner, & Abby looking so beautiful. "Hey, Babe, Thanks for doing this, You didn't have to". Abby smiled, & said, "Yes, I do, You do so much for me, & us, I wanted to do something to end the day on a even brighter note", Chin shook his head in disbelief, & chuckled, "Thanks," "You are most welcome, Now, Mr. Kelly, Get your fine ass into that shower, Get into something nice & comfortable, Cause dinner is gonna be ready in 10 minutes", Chin saluted, & said with a smirk, "Yes, Ma'am", She slapped him lightly on the ass, "Smartass", she said with a laugh, He laughed back as a response. **"This ** _is_** gonna be the best night ever"** , he thought to himself, as he went to the bathroom, & do as he was told.

 

Danny arrived on time, & he checked himself once more in the side mirror, & then he gathered up his "goodies", & he headed up for the walkway, & he rang the doorbell, "Hey there, Babe", Steve said with a smile, & they shared a kiss, "Hey yourself, Handsome", Danny replied back, Steve said, as he leads him in, "Come on in," & he introduced them to Mary-Ann & Joan, & they sat down to the wonderful meal, that Mary thoughtfully put together, so the night would be perfect. Mary thought, as they were eating, talking, & interacting with Joan with her babble, **"This one is a keeper, ** _Better_** than Greg, I think Danny would be perfect for my brother"** , She suddenly yawned, & realized how late is was, She excused herself, as she rose, & gathered up a tired Joan, & was about to leave, when Steve stopped her with a concern look on his face.

 

"Are you okay, Sis ?", Steve was always worried about her, especially her raising Joan, & trying to work too, that's why he cut his schedule down. She smiled, & said, "I am fine, Big Brother, I am just a little tired, especially keeping up with this cutie", Steve was convinced, & relaxed back in his chair, she turned her attention to their guest, "Danny, Thank you so much for the chocolates, & the teddy bear, Joan loves already, she will sleep with it", The Bakery Owner smiled, & said, "You are welcome", he kissed the mother/daughter duo on the cheek, & they said their "goodnights" to Steve too, & made their way upstairs.

 

"Hmmm, We are alone now", Steve with a smirk & a smile, Danny nodded in agreement, & said, "We are definitely alone now", & they shared a passionate kiss, & they were all over each other, "Stay the night, Baby, Please ?", Steve said breathlessly, Danny nodded, & said, "I have to get my bag, & then I am all yours". He hurried to his camaro, & when he got back, Steve attacked him hungrily, & Danny gave it back as good, as he got. The Model hustled his lover upstairs, & locked the door, & made sure that they were quiet, & not disturb Mary, & Joan, who were already in their rooms sleeping. They were really ready to take their relationship to the next level, & see where it goes, Cause they both think it's worth it, & they are not gonna argue with logic.


	8. Meeting Destiny: Part Seven:

The Next Morning, Steve woke up, & he smiled, when he saw Danny sleeping next to him. To him, It just felt right, & he knew that now he can trust his heart to Danny, & he would never hurt him, & Steve wouldn't hurt him either, cause they felt like fate is on their side, & they aren't gonna screw with it. He saw that the blond was waking up, & he smiled, as he thought about the fun he is gonna have with his lover.

 

Lou, & Renee were making time for themselves, & they were lounging around the house, their kids were out with relatives. "God, I am glad we did this", Renee said, as she snuggled against her husband, after the wonderful breakfast, that they had. Lou smiled, & said, "Me too", He kissed her on the head, & brought her closer to him, They shared a kiss, & Lou put on his wife's favorite movie. It was just perfect, just tbe two of them spending time together.

 

Danny smiled, as he felt his neck being nuzzled, & he said breathlessly, "Morning, Baby", & moaned out, as the model hit a sensitive spot, when he bit the neck. "Mmmm, I think you taste better than breakfast", & he blew into his ear, & Danny shuddered, & was instantly putty in his hands. Danny moaned out, "God, Steve", as he was enjoying being ravished in the morning, He hopes that their mornings are like this in the future, cause he could get use to it. Steve stopped what he was doing & looked at him with a smile, "I am really happy, Danny, Thank you for making me the happiest man in my life", The Blond smiled bigger, & said, "Right back at ya", & they resumed what they were doing.

 

Kono got the kids up for school, & their routine for the day, At breakfast, Charlie insisted that he is a big boy, & he could make his own breakfast, & he accidently spilled milk on the table, & cried, Grace was the first one up, & said, "It's okay, It was an accident, Auntie Kono, & Uncle Adam are not mad", & they smiled to show him that they aren't, "Sowwy", Charlie hiccupped, Adam said with a smile, as he ruffled his hair, "It's okay, Cowboy, Accidents happen", Kono said, "Don't worry about it, Sweetie, We will clean it up, Eat your breakfast", He nodded, as she cleaned up the mess, & ate her breakfast too. Grace found an old baby shampoo bottle, cleaned it up, & filled it with some milk, Charlie thanked her for doing that, Adam said with a wink, "Ingenious", Kono said agreeing with her husband with a nod, "Very Creative, Gracie", They all got ready for their day, "Love you, Uncle Adam, & Auntie Kono", It melted the couple's heart, & they said in unison, "We love you too", They shared a hug, & Grace hugged them too, Adam went to his work, Kono dropped the kids off, & went straight to the bakery, since it's her turn to open, & Abby is gonna help her.

 

After they were done with their round of lovemaking, Danny panted out, "That...That...That was amazing, I mean I never experienced anything like that before", Steve blurted out, "Neither have I", & then suddenly blushed at the admission. He ducked his face in towards Danny's shoulder, & the blond picked his head up, so they look at each other in the eye, "Babe, It's okay, I know that you haven't had any luck in relationships, but we will figure this out together, I love you so much, Baby, Never doubt that", He said, as he kissed him, Steve kissed him back, & said with a smile, "I won't, I can't believe a chance meeting like this, brought us here to this point", Danny said with a smile, "Thank God, For the small miracles in our lives", Steve said agreeing, "You said it", & they went into the shower, & had another round of sex, & planned their day with Mary-Ann & Joan.

 

Lou & Renee decided to help Adam & Kono out, by taking care of Grace & Charlie, "Hey, Kids, We are gonna have some fun today", Lou said proclaiming, as he smiled at his niece, & nephew, "What are we gonna do, Uncle Lou ?", Charlie asked, "Well, How about some baseball ?, Your daddies told me that you signed up for some T-Ball", The Little Boy was excited, & nodded happily. Grace said, "To get the real experience of baseball, We are gonna have hot dogs", Renee said with a smile, "Let's go, so we can get a good spot at the park, Shall we ?", & they went to have their fun.

 

Abby asked Kono, "Do you think Danny will take another chance on love again ?", Kono said with a smile, "I believe so, I mean it has been hard trying to be strong for two kids, & then realizing that you guys won't work out, cause you're not compatible, Better off as friends, I think it worked out better for him, & Rachel, Before she died, I think he found what he is looking for in Steve, & I think now he is very happy". The Blond Beauty smiled, & said, "I believe so too", & they finished up their shift, before the work/dinner rush comes in, cause that is where they made the big money.

 

"Budderlies", Joan said with a smile, as Steve, Mary, & Danny asked what she would like to do that particular day. "Butterflies it is, Peanut, I think there is an exhibit opening up today, Guys", she said telling Danny, & Steve, The Model said, "Well, Let's get a move on, We need to see those butterflies", Danny said tickling Joan, "Come on, Princess, Let's go", & he took her back upstairs, & helped get her ready for the outing. "Looks it this one is a keeper", Mary said softly, as they watched Danny bring Joan up to her room, "He is", Steve said equally softly, as he said this, He had a smile on his face.

 

Adam & Chin met Lou, Renee, & the kids at the park, "Wow, Nice hit, Charlie !", Adam exclaimed, as he watched the little boy hit the ball. "Yeah, Great job, Kiddo !", Chin exclaimed, with equal force, as he watched his nephew enjoy himself, as he gets ready to hit the ball, after Grace showed him how to do it one final time. "Great, Guys, You made it", Renee said, as she kissed each of their cheeks, & led them to a bench, so they can sit down. "Wouldn't had miss it for the world", Adam said with a smile, "Yeah, It's a great day for the park", Chin said agreeing. Lou greeted them, & they went to teach Charlie more about baseball, while Renee & Grace made lunch, "It's nice to see them happy", as they all ate, & watched Grace interact with her little brother, & being the best big sister around, They should tell Danny, how proud he should be of her.

 

After the day with the butterflies, Mary decided to take Joan out for some mother/daughter time, & they left Steve & Danny alone for a bit, "God, You are sexy, when you are with a kid", Steve growled, as he kissed along Danny's neck, & they made out for a bit, "Mmmm, I glad you think so", The Blond purred, & then he gave back, as good as he got. They straighten themselves out, & said with a pleading tone suddenly, "Please, Come over, You, Mary, & Joan I want you guys to meet Grace, & Charlie", Steve smiled, "We would love to, Text me the details", Danny nodded, & said, "I will", They shared a kiss one more time, & then Danny went to get his kids over at Kono & Adam's place.

 

After a day of fun, They had "pizza" night at the Noshimuri's house, & there was love & laughter, as Danny came into the door, after Kono let her in, They were talking about great things about to happen, like Abby, & Kono being part owners, & partners in the bakery with Danny, their lovers, & Lou. Renee was so proud, & she told them so, When Grace, & Charlie fell asleep side by side, Everyone thought it was so adorable, Chin gathered their things, & put them in the car, while Lou, & Adam carried the sleeping children, & placed in the back with their seatbelts buckled. Danny thanked them, & soon he was on his way back to his place, He felt grateful, that he had ohana to help, & he couldn't help to think about what his kids are think about Steve, Mary-Ann, & Joan.


	9. Meeting Destiny: Part Eight:

Once Danny got his kids settled in bed, He went to his bedroom, & closed it, He stripped himself of the clothes that he wore, & headed straight for his bathroom, where he could carry out his own little fantasy of Steve & him alone for a change. He couldn't get enough of him, even if he is not with him, It is an addiction that he can't or won't deny himself, cause of the fun he is having.

 

Kono & Adam just finished making love, & the businessman noticed that his wife is quiet, He cuddled her close to him, & asked, "What's the matter, Babe ?", Kono sighed, & said, "Being around Charlie & Grace made think about us & kids". Adam kissed her cheek, "Baby, Don't stress yourself out, It will happen when it happens", Kono sighed, & then smirked, "You are right, But we can focus on each other, Mr. Noshimuri, What do you think about that ?", She had a twinkle in her eyes, as she said it.

 

"I think I like that idea", Adam said, as they leaned in, & kissed, Then, He lifted her up, & she let out a happy squeal of delight, as he carried her into their bedroom, & he said with a smile, "I think I am gonna like this idea", & they went through the door, They shut out the world, as the passion, & heat enters the room, & not come out til morning. Kono noticed that her future is gonna be great.

 

Danny lets the spray wash over him, & he grasps his dick, & strokes it, imagining that it's Steve's hands on him, being gentle, & taking care of him. He was imagining that Steve was there in front of him now, with a predatory smile on his face. He was hungry, & he will get his foid of love, Nothing **_will_** stop him from getting it. "Oh, Steve", as he breaths out, Steve was nuzzling his lover's neck,  & wouldn't stop, til the blond was at the edge of pleasure. His eyes were closed, as if he was dreaming this.

 

_"Mmmm, Danny, I love it when you are like this", The Model grinned, as he made a feast of his body, on his way down & then he got on his knees, & said seductively, " ** _Baby_** , I am gonna eat you alive, & enjoy it", & he went in for it, knowing that it will drive his lover crazy, & wild. Steve was grinning like a cheshire cat, as his head was bobbing up, & down. Danny screamed this out, as a response. He was licking Danny's cock like a lollipop, & won't let up._

 

"FUCK, STEEEEVE !!!", The Bakery Owner shouted, luckily it's enclosed, & soundproof. He was on the edge, & orgasmed, He opened his eyes fast, & was panting. He imagine the whole thing, & knew that things will get hotter, if he continues his relationship with Steve, & the fun, that they have. He quickly washed up, & dried off, & went to change the sheets, & went straight to bed, dreaming of Steve. He knew that finally that he was gonna get a decent night sleep for a change, & things will be better.

 

Steve isn't doing much better, He was having a hot dream involving Danny, a beach, & nudity. "God, Danny, Your mouth is...", he lost all train of thought, as Danny was thrusting into him. Danny smirked, as he lets go of his mouth full. He said this in response, He will bring the mighty commander to his knees. He looked into those blue eyes, & it is like he is under a spell, & gets lost in them. He knew that he was done for, & screwed, cause he couldn't deny his lover a thing.

 

_"You are mine forever, Steven, God, You are _ **so**_ hot when you are like this", Danny said, as he pinched,  & slapped an asscheeks, Steve moaned out in approval of what he is doing, & the blond did the other one, & he resumes thrusting into that delicious, & tight body. He loves that his dominant side comes out to play, whenever he demands it, & he also loves to make his lover beg for it, whenever they are about to have sex._

 

Steve was withering & moving around like he was on fire, He was like in a dream state like Danny, He was begging for his lover to fuck him, "Come on, Danny, Please don't tease me, Fuck me, I need you to fuck me !", he was also glad that he thought soundproof walls, & around the house. He was really enjoying feeling the blond in him, biting at him, licking, & teasing him. He came hard, just like his lover, & then he washed up too, & changed the sheets, & had another dream about Danny, & this time, a non-erotic one.

 

The night that the McGarretts went over to Danny's place went well, especially when Steve & Mary presented Grace, & Charlie with small presents, that were approved by Danny, & the atmosphere was wonderful, & the food was amazing. Everyone was enjoying each other, which was exactly what Danny & Steve wanted, The Dessert was a huge success, & Danny felt like now he can accomplish anything, cause he has an instant family, now that Steve, Mary, & Joan joined them. Mary & Steve aren't gonna take that for granted in any shape or form. Cause, They are happy, & won't screw that up.

 

When Joan fell asleep, while in Mary's arms, she was rocking her, while she & Danny talked, Grace & Charlie asked for a story from Steve, & he agreed, & helped them get ready for bed. He told them an traditional Hawaiian story, that he remembered his father told him, & Mary, when he was Grace's age. Charlie was fighting to go to sleep, but soon fell asleep right besides his big sister. Steve chuckled, & kissed him on the top of his head. Grace smiled, & said, as she reached out, & hugged Steve, "Thanks for making my Danno so happy, Steve", He smiled, & said, "Anytime, Gracie, He makes me happy too". He hugs the little girl back, & kisses her on the cheek, & tucks her in, & then they smiled at each other once more, then he shuts off the light, & puts on the night light. He went to rejoin his lover & his sister in the living room, for a little bit longer before they go home.


	10. Meeting Destiny: Part Nine:

Parker was glad to see his friend, & top model in such a great mood, as they were doing the town shots, Steve was looking very tasty, as he posed very proactively, & giving out those eyes. The Photographer was lucky, that he had such a treasure to be cherished. He made sure that Steve gets the respect, that he deserves.

 

Meanwhile, Danny was daydreaming about Steve, as he looked out the window, as he had a smile on his face. Abby saw this, & said, "It went that great, huh ?", she had a smirk on her face, & Danny said with a content sigh, "We are getting to know each other better, It is wonderful that you find someone that clicks with you", Abby smiled, & said, "Yeah, That's how I think about Chin, I mean, We clicked instantly from the first date, & it was magical, & wonderful", She came up to him & hugged him, "I am so happy for you, Danny, You deserve it". The Blond squeezed her tight, as he hugged her back, & said with a smile, "Thanks, Let's get going before the others show up", & they opened up the bakery, so their usual morning rush could come in.

 

Steve was in such a good mood, when he is in his element, He made sure that everything was set for Mary-Ann, & Joan, so they can be comfortable, while they visited him, while he is working. Parker could see that he is still nervous, & said soothingly to his friend, "Don't worry, They will have a great time". They took a break for a late breakfast, & then to focus on the shoot, Mary-Ann & Joan snuck in without him noticing, & watched in amazement, as he worked the cameras, & getting his money's worth, & paycheck.

 

Meanwhile, Charlie & Grace got to be with the nanny, that Danny trusted to watch them, & make sure that they are okay during the day. "That is a great picture, Charlie, Is that for Steve ?", The Young Boy nodded, & said, "Yeah, It is", The Beautiful Girl smiled, & said, "He will love it", "Think so ?", Grace nodded, & said with a bigger smile, "I know so", & she helped him sign it, & their nanny, Lydia, finished the daily chores, & told them that they were all going to the park, & they were on their way in a matter of minutes, since the park is not too far from their house.

 

Joan was asleep in Steve's air conditioned trailer, with one of the nannies that Parker always have on hand, in case one of the models want to bring children to the set. Mary was enjoying herself, & felt like a princess, & it's all because of Steve, & how well he is connected in the industry, Steve saw how happy she was, & thought to herself, **"I _would_ do this til the day I die, If it means putting a smile on her face"** , as he watched her sister interact with the staff. He went over to her, & said with a smile, as he was taking a break, sitting in one of the director's chairs that has **_Steve McGarrett_ "**, in fancy script on it, "Are you having fun ?", & waits for a response.

 

"I **_am_** definitely have fun, Thanks for this, Big Brother", Mary said with a smile, as she leans over  & kisses his cheek. "Good, I want you to, You deserve it, Mare, You changed your life around, & made sure that Joanie is your first priority, I thought a day like today is what you need", He gave her hand a squeeze, as he said this. "I just want to make you proud of me, Steve", The Beautiful Blond McGarrett said softly, He kissed the top of her head with a smile, & said, "You make me proud, More than you know", He was called back on to the set, & continued to work, & make love to the camera.

 

Chin & Lou came in, Kono followed right behind them, so they can help out serving the last of the morning rush, & the former surfer got straight to the point, & asked, "So, Did you do it ?", Everyone was amazed by the manner that she spoke in. "Cuz !", Chin scolded mockingly, Lou said, "I think if Danny is ready to spill his guts, He will tell us", & Abby said agreeing, "Let's Danny have this to himself, okay ?", Kono nodded, & said, "Okay, Sorry, Danny", & he forgave her, & they went on to serve their community, & make a lot of money that day.

 

Steve was done for the day, Joanie was a very happy baby girl, after she had her nap, she adored her uncle, & he equally adored her, she squealed, as he lifts her up in the air, & blows raspberries on her stomach, just to hear that baby giggle, he loves hearing so much. As they were leaving the set, Mary asked, "Are you nervous that it's your first time with just Danny & the kids ?", Mary asked, Steve nodded, & said, "A little bit", She said soothingly, "You are gonna do fine, Those kids love you, & it didn't take them along", Steve smiled, & realized that she was right, He was worrying for nothing, "Come on, Let's find you something great to wear, so you would look fabulous for your man", He thanked her profusely, & they went home, Mary had Joan on his bed playing with a toy, while she is helping him get ready for his date.

 

Meanwhile, Danny checked his watch, & exclaimed, "Shit, I am late !", It was the beginning of the dinner rush, He was torn, cause he did not want to leave his co-workers, & love ones to deal with it, Kono made a shooing motion, & said, "Go on, Go have some fun, We can handle things here", Chin said agreeing, "Of course, You do so much for us, Danny, Let us do this for you". Lou added, "If you don't leave now, & get your ass in the car, I will drag you out to it, & force you into it", The Blond put his hands up in surrender, & said, "Okay, okay, I am going, Thanks a lot, Guys, See you", Abby smiled, & said, "Have fun", Danny left in a rush, to make sure that evening is perfect.

 

Steve packed a bag, after his shower, & made sure that he had the necessities, & he also was going through his walk-in closet, & couldn't find a decent thing to wear, Mary pushed him to the side, & said, "Okay, Big Brother, Move over, Let me take over", & she ruffled through it, & found a perfect pair of black dress pants, & white dress shirt to go with it. The Model said, as he kissed her cheek, & said, "You're beautiful, & a goddess, Has anyone ever told you that ?", Mary smirked, & said, "Millions", & she kissed his cheek. He quickly got dressed, & she & Joan saw him off, He waved, before he got in the car, They went back inside, & he was off to Danny's house, after just a couple of minutes.

 

Danny was ready too, He had every detail all done, & set, Grace was helping make the pizzas, & Charlie wanted to do the cookies, but right now, He looking at his picture book, that he got at the zoo, Everything is going perfect. The Bakery Owner was worried for nothing, After the pizzas were done, & cooling, Grace exclaimed, "Cookie Time, Charlie !", He went over to them immediately, & helped make dessert. After the kids were cleaned up, & the cookies were cooking, & dinner was on the table, The Doorbell rang, & Danny felt his heart fluttered, cause it was his lover at the door, & he might spend the night with them, if Danny gets enough courage to ask him.


	11. Meeting Destiny: Part Ten:

"Hey, Babe", Danny said with a smile, as he greeted his lover with a kiss, as he moved away, & let Steve come in, so they can start the evening right, & have fun with Grace, & Charlie. Suddenly, Footsteps could be heard, Danny said, "Brace yourself", Grace, & Charlie ran towards to their new favorite person. Steve felt them hit his leg, & chuckled, saying, "Hello", & he dropped kisses on the top of their heads, & hugged them.

 

Grace said, "Can you help me with my science homework, please ?", The Model said with a smile, "Of course, It was my favorite subject in school, I think I can help you out a bit". The Young Girl thanked him profusely, & gratefully, Charlie looked up at him, & asked him shyly, "Would you read to me ?, I got a new storybook about the **_Arizona_** Ship", Steve smiled,  & said, "Sure, Buddy", It just made Danny's heart happy, to see Steve be around his kids, & to see them smile, They haven't smiled, since Rachel had died.

 

Once the kids are settled, & watching a video, Steve strolled into the kitchen, & stood there watching Danny in his element with a smile on his face. Danny looked up at him, & smiled, "Hey, You, Get in here", The Blond said smiling, Steve walked up to him, & they shared a kiss, & he poured a glass of wine for him, & he continued to finish what he was doing, Steve wrapped his arms around his waist, & laid his chin on his shoulder, as he watched his lover finished up cooking. Then, They gathered up the kids & sit down to eat the wonderful meal.

 

They had a night of family fun, & once they had the kids in bed, & down for the night. Steve & Danny were on the couch, & they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They were making out, & torturing the other with slow kisses, & in a matter of seconds, they were both naked, & were horny as hell. "Bedroom", Steve said, as he breathed out, & Danny was snapping his hips, & smirked, cause he had some effect on him.

 

"Mmmm, I don't know if I can hold on for that long, **_Baby_** , Hurry it up or I will take it out of your hide", The Blond said seductively, & Steve raced off towards the stairs, Danny was right behind him. They went straight to the bedroom, & Steve fell right on the bed, after Danny shut the door with his foot. Danny straddled him, & they resumed the kissing, like it never went out of style. Steve knew he was in trouble, & doesn't mind being in trouble for once.

 

"God, Danny, Mmmm, You're driving me crazy", Sonny said, as he was moving his head from side to side, Danny was torturing his nipples, suckling, & nipping at them. "Keep making those sounds, Never keep them to yourself, You are beautiful, when you make them". Steve groaned, as his lover was kissing his way down his body, & gave the tip of his penis a teasing lick, before he gets to the fun that he has planned. He is planning on keeping Steve all to himself, as long as he has him.

 

They managed orgasm multiple times, & they teased each other, & they came hard. They were relaxing, & cuddling against each other, Danny said, "Steve, I know it's early in the relationship, but I was wondering if you & I can see each other more, Also Grace & Charlie want to see you a lot more, be in their lives". Steve smiled blindly, & said, "There's nothing I would like more", They celebrated with a sweet kiss, & they stayed in bed for another hour, & they took the kids out to breakfast, so they can start the day.

 

Abby & Kono were excited, Steve invited them to witness a photo shoot first hand, & they also were excited, cause Steve had a surprise for him. "Man, I can't believe that we _**are**_ gonna meet our favorite models", The Former Surfer gushed, as she was getting everything ready foe the men, so their lives would be easier. The Beautiful Blond said with equal excitement, "I know for a fact, This **_never_** happens to anyone else", They were done,  & hauled ass to the beach, Their fun day is gonna start there.

 

Steve & Danny were having fun with the kids, & they dropped them off to their schools, Grace had no problems about going in, but Charlie was flipping out, & Danny was at his wit's end. "Come on, Buddy, If you go to preschool, You get a surprise", The Little Boy stubbornly shook his head, & Steve decided to try his luck. The Model said, "Charlie, If you listen to Danno, I will read more from your new book", Charlie perked up, & said exclaiming happily, "Come on, Danno !", Danny smiled, & said, "Okay, Tiger, Let's go", He turned to Steve, & mouthed smiling, _"Thank you"_ , & they took the little boy inside, so he doesn't miss a thing.

 

Abby & Kono couldn't believe all the beautiful people hanging out, & they also couldn't believe the treatment, that they are receiving. Parker welcomed them, & hooked them up, by having them being guests behind the scenes. They were enjoying themselves so much, they had no idea that Steve had came on to the set, & he is about to reveal his surprise to them, He hopes that they will like it, & remember this day, as the best one of their lives, & Steve had them in the makeup trailer with shock expressions on their faces.

 

"You guys are gonna be models for the day, & do some print shots for Adam, & Chin", They hugged him with enthusiasm, They immediately went to get ready. "Let's get started", Parker said, as he came up from behind, & Kono & Abby were relaxing, & just became naturals, Steve joined them for a couple of shots, They took a break, & waited for the shots to be printed, & they got to know everyone a little bit better. Then, The Girls went to change, so they can relieve the guys for the lunch rush.


	12. Meeting Destiny: Part Eleven:

Kono couldn't believe how well the shots had turned out, she looked at them, & was floored speechless, she said after they changed, "Wow, This _**is**_ fantastic, I can't believe you brought out another side of me", Abby agreed,  & said, "I can't wait for the men to see this, especially our men", she was on that high feeling, just like her friend is, Parker said with a smile, & said, "I am glad you like them, We can have them delivered to the bakery, by the end of business today", They thanked him, Steve, & everyone involved profusely, They hurried back to the bakery, so the guys could have a break, as soon as they can.

 

Chin & Danny were doing the books, while Lou was managing the floor perfectly, til the girls came back, The Hawaiian Native was curious about how his relationship with Steve is going, "Hey, Danny, I was wondering, How are things with Steve going ?", The Blond couldn't help, but smile at the question, He thought about it for a second, & he answered with, "Chin, Everything so far, It feels so right, Me & Steve are on the complete same wavelength, It's like we are the same person, when we think about the same things", "I feel the same way about Abby, I just want to warn you, Don't break his heart, He's been through enough, I am gonna tell him the same thing about you, Just be good to each other, & be happy, That's all I want for you", Danny reached out, & hugged his friend, "I promise you, We **_will_** be good to each other, We love each other too much, We aren't gonna screw it up". Chin was satisfied with that answer,  & he hugged him back, & they went on with the work, that they are doing.

 

"Have a good rest of the day, Steve, We will see you this weekend for dinner", Kono said, as she hugged, & kissed his cheek. Abby mirrored the gesture, & said, "Yeah, This had been the best day of our lives", & they hugged him one more time, & hurried back to _**Five-O**_ Bakery, Steve was floored with emotion, cause he suddenly found himself an ohana, that loves him,  & wants him to be with them, also they are bugging him to bring Mary, & Joan along, so he knew it was fate, when he met Danny on that special day. "McGarrett, Haul your cute ass back here, We got a day's light we need to finish up !", Parker bellowed, exclaiming in a commanding tone, "I am coming I am coming, Hold your horses", Steve replied, as he made his way back to the set.

 

Things are really going great for Mary, She is guaranteed a job after she graduates from college, & she can provide more for Joan, & also spoil Steve a bit, They were at their **_Mommy & Me_** class, & it was a great atmosphere going, Everyone was having a great time, especially Joan, Mary-Ann took a moment to relax, & organize everything, since it was her turn. Then, she suddenly turned around, & heard crying across the room. Joan was in tears, as the monitor was helping her up, & trying to soothe her at the same time, cause she can't stand when kids get hurt, & cry, especially when they fall. Mary ran to them instantly, she wanted to see for herself, that her child is okay.

 

"What happened ?", The Beautiful McGarrett asked, as she made her way to the mat, & was at her daughter's side, comforting her, & examine her hurt arm, "I am so sorry, Ms. McGarrett, We were doing the balance beam, & she was doing so well, & focused, she didn't see the end, & fell & sprained her arm", Melissa, the Monitor, said feeling so guilty, about what just happened. "It's okay, Mel, Would please go & get my cell phone, Call the paramedics, & then my brother, He should be at the **_Five-O_** Bakery, Tell him what happened, & tell him to meet us at **_King's Medical Center_** , She nodded, & ran off to do what she was just told to do. "Joanie, It's okay, Baby, We are gonna get this fix, & me & Uncle Steve are gonna take you for some ice cream, okay ?", she nodded, & sniffled in response, & cuddled against her mother, as Mary-Ann got them all set & ready to go, just as the paramedics arrived to take them to the hospital.

 

Steve arrived for his usual treat, as soon as he was done working for the day, Luckily Adam was there,lO& he presented the girls the shots, so they can show their men, & they were fawning over them, especially the ones with Steve in them. They were enjoying their snacks, & coffee, when suddenly Steve got the distressing call, & he exclaimed, "What, Oh my god, Tell her I am gonna be right there, I will be right there !", & he shot up, & was frantically searching for the keys, that he forgotten that he gave to Mary, so she can do her errands, & bus Joan around. "Where the hell are my keys ? !", He exclaimed to no one in particular, as he continued to search his cargo pants pockets for them.

 

"Babe, Slow down, Tell us what's going on", Danny stopped him for a second, Steve took a deep breath, & exhaled, He composed himself, & said, "Joanie was hurt at her class, I got to get to them," "Damn it, I knew that this will happen", when he couldn't find his car keys. "Remember, You let Mary borrow the truck", Kono said, "We will take you", The Model was about to protest, Lou said, "Don't worry, Ohana forever, Brother". Chin added, "Let us do it for you", Abby added, & said, "We _want_ to do this", Steve thanked them profusely,  & they headed for the hospital, so they make sure that Joan is okay, & if Mary needs anything.

 

Dr. Peterson was making up the results, after she did the x-ray, & bandaged Joan's wrist, & was satisfied with what she found. "Ms. McGarrett ?, I just wanted to introduce myself, I am Dr. Beth Peterson, I am in charge of your daughter's care, I wanted to let you know that Joan didn't suffer any breaks, she just sprained her wrist, she needs to take it easy, If she has any pain, **_Children's Tylenol_** would do the trick, Come find me if you have any questions, I due now to start my rounds". Mary thanked her,  & the good doctor left to do her rounds, & Mary relaxed with Joan, as she waited for Steve to come. She is so grateful, that it wasn't serious, & her little girl isn't hurt badly.

 

Steve was feeling grateful that he had Danny in his corner, & keeping him calm, as he is out of his mind with worry for his niece, "Everything is gonna be fine, Baby, Just keep believing that, okay ?". Steve nodded, as he was calming himself down, "Thanks, Danny", he said with a smile, The Bakery Owner smiled, & winked, saying, "Anytime, Babe". They got to the hospital, & were directed to where Mary was, she was rocking Joanie in her arms, as she was slept on. "Mare, How's she doing ?", as he hugged her close to him, & he looked down lovingly at his niece.

 

"She is okay, & didn't suffer any breaks", Mary-Ann said with a smile, as she gave her child a soft kiss on the top of her head. Steve blew out a sigh of relief, & the others were glad to see his,mood shift, & change for the better. He almost forgot his manners, & introduced everyone to his sister. She said this to them, as a response. "You guys don't have to leave right ?, I got apple pie waiting at the house, All we need is some ice cream", She waits for them to answer. She had a feeling, that these people are gonna be ohana to her forever, just like they are to her brother immediately.

 

"Count us in for pie, Thank you, Mary", Lou said, as he gave her a smike, Kono added, "Apple is the best pie hands down", Adam said, "We can get some ice cream, if you want us to", Abby said with a simple smile, "Just tell us your favorite kind", Chin replied agreeing, "Yeah, We can get it for you, & Joan". Mary was touched by the offer, & thanked them, Steve gathered up his sister & niece's things, & told them, "Meet us at our house, Just follow Chin". They nodded, & left the hospital, & went on their separate ways. Steve & Mary brought everything in, & Joan too, They went inside, & relaxed for a bit.


	13. Meeting Destiny: Part Twelve:

The mini party was going terrific, & Mary was loving the people that her brother is hanging out with, as she was scooping up some ice cream with the apple pie. Kono & Abby came in, to see if she needed any help, & they had smiles on their faces, as they watched her in her element. They are glad, that they had more people to be friends, & ohana with for now, & the future.

 

Meanwhile, Joan was thrilled with the attention, that she was getting from the men on the deck, Lou was showing everything in the yard, & she had a look of awe in her eyes, as she was taking everything in. Adam said with a smile, as he took in the scenery, "This is a beautiful home, Steve, I mean, I can see why sometimes you want to get away from the hustle & bustle of the work world", Steve smiled, as he checks out the lay of his land, & said looking back at him, "Yeah, I just like to chill out here, when I don't have a shoot to do, or an appearance to be at". Chin said, "I don't blame you, Bruddah, Sometimes you need a place where it's just yours, & can enjoy", Lou said with a nod, "You got that right", Suddenly Joan broke out with, "'here Mama ?", as she looks at each of the men in her life.

 

Kono said, "Need any help there, Mare ?", Mary smiled at her new friends, & said, "No, Thank you, I got everything we need to have a little celebration", Abby said, "If you need to get away from here sometimes, or have a quality time to yourself, We would love to watch Joan". The Former Surfer said with nod agreeing, "Yeah, Anytime, Just call us", The Blond thanked them, & suddenly they heard Steve calling out exclaiming happily, "Mary-Ann, Come quick !", & they all hurried out with the dessert, plates, & forks. They think something is wrong, as they hurried out to see what Steve wanted, or needed.

 

"What's up, Steve ?", Mary asked, & Steve said with a smile, "Joanie spoke her first word", Chin said with pride, "She did, We all heard ber speak", Adam said smiling, "She _**is**_ definitely a smart cookie",  & Lou smiled bigger, & said, "She sure is". Mary picked her daughter up, & held her in her arms, "Hey, Peanut, What did you say ?", she asked, as a smile appeared on her face. "Mama !", she said exclaiming, as she happily clapped. "Wow, She is certainly happy", Kono said, as she got everything set up, Abby said helping her, "Yeah, It's great to see", Danny just watched the scene, & said smiling, "This is the perfect time to celebrate", & they sat down, & enjoyed themselves.

 

Later that night, After Charlie, & Grace were settled in bed, & asleep safe, & sound. Danny said, as he snuggled into his lover, & said with a smile on his face, "I love this life we starting to build". Steve kissed the blond on the top of his head, saying, "So do I", as they just kissed lazily, & held the other. "You are the best thing that ever happen to me, Steve", Danny declared, Steve gave him a toe melting kiss, & said, "You are too, Babe", & he shut the lights off, & pulled Danny closer to him, & they fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

The next morning, Everyone was getting into their routine, when Charlie bursted out crying, & Grace got to him, & asked, "What's the matter, Charlie ?", & he sniffled, & said, "Can't find my teddy, Snuggles", The Young Girl smiled, & held out a hand, & said, "Come on, Buddy, Let's go & find him", Mary, Steve, & Danny watched on, as they were making breakfast, & keeping Joan occupied. They are proud that Grace is showing responsibility, & decided to let her have a little bit more freedom.

 

Mary got Joan ready for the day, after they had their breakfast, & kissed Steve & Danny, as they rushed out the door, & wished them a good day. Meanwhile, Grace & a fresh cleaned Charlie came back to the table, with the missing teddy bear. "Much better, This is what I like to see", Steve said smiling, Danny nodded in agreement, smiling bigger, "Yeah, It makes the day brighter". They ate their breakfast, cleaned, & locked everything up, They went to start their day off right.

 

Danny decided to have a little bit fun in his life, & noticed that it was a pretty quiet day at the bakery. He remembered that Steve told him that they were back on the beach for the shoot, that will be appearing in the next issue of the sports magazine. He told his friends, & staff that he will be heading over there. Abby said in a sing-song voice, "Have fun", Kono said, "You deserve it, Boss", & she smiled, & winked at him. Chin made a shooing motion, & Lou said simply, "We will see you later", The Blond hurried, so he was on time to meet his lover.

 

Steve felt like he is on cloud nine, The time he is spending with Danny, It made him be a better person, man, & a brother. He felt like this was another normal day, He put on a pretty skimpy speedo that left little to the imagination. He saw Danny standing behind the line, that divided the shoot, & the public. He went over to him, & they shared a hot kiss, "Hey, Baby", The Handsome Model said breathlessly, Danny said with a smirk, "Mmm, Babe, Wear that little number, when we are alone ?", Steve smirked, & said, "Maybe, If you are good", & brought him with him, & set him up for the V.I.P. treatment, & then the shoot started.

 

After the day had ended, Grace, & Charlie were at Lou & Renee's house, where they are gonna have a fun night together. The Happy Couple went to their favorite spot, & where they can have some time to themselves, Danny excused himself, & headed straight to the bathroom, He was in for quite a surprise. There was a beautiful brunette hanging on to his man, Suddenly, He doesn't feeling like having a night out, & went straight to him.

 

"Steve, I would like to go home now, please", Danny said, as Steve got rid of the brunette. "Danny, I'm....", He was cut off by his lover saying, "Home, please". Steve paid for their drinks, & they went back to his place, where Danny got ready for bed in silence, & Steve got ready right behind him, & made sure that he was comfortable, Danny gave him the cold shoulder, & they went to bed away from the other.


	14. Meeting Destiny: Part Thirteen:

Things have been a little intense, since the bar that night, Danny assured his lover that things are okay with him at that moment, but Steve was not convinced, & decided to drop it. He did not want to upset the blond further, so with that, he went to start the day, & try to enjoy it, despite the issue between them. Parker noticed that something was off with his top model, & decided that at lunch, He will speak to him about it. He got everything & everyone ready, so the shoot will be successful.

 

Mary noticed the strain between her brother & Danny, & she went to visit him at **_Five-O_** Bakery, with Joan, hopefully seeing the baby would put a smile on his face,  & cheer him up. She was not disappointed, when he smiled at them, as they made their way in. "Hey, There are my girls, I am glad that you came in, I got a special cookie for you to try", & he got some out from the back, & handed it to Mary, & he leads them to the best table, that he had in his bakery, They got comfortable, & Mary was known for not to fool around, & asked this of her possible future brother-in-law.

 

"What is going on with you & Steve ?", The Beautiful Blond asked, as she took a sip of coffee, that Danny just poured for her, & then bit into the cookie, as she waits for him to answer. He sighed, & said, "I don't know, I just feel like Steve doesn't want to be in this relationship anymore, I think he feels like he is missing out on something", He knew it's his insecurity talking, but he can't help feeling the way he does, & he doesn't want to lose Steve over it.

 

"I think it's just nerves talking & taking over, cause you guys met & fell into a relationship so fast", Mary-Ann said sensibly, & Joan gurgled her agreement, & she continued on saying, "I think a weekend away from here might do you some good, What do you think ?, I can take care of the kids for you", Danny thought about it, & considering it, "Yeah, Maybe it would do us some good", He decided to talk to Steve about it, when they have their next date night, cause they can't go on like this, if they do, They might not have a future to look forward to.

 

Lunch was called, & Parker decided to take Steve away from the set, & they went to their favorite spot, & they were immediately seated because of their status in the fashion industry, once they were served their appetizers, The Well-Known Photographer asked, "What is going on with you ?, It seems like you were transformed into a zombie or something", he was concerned, & hopes that Steve could come to him for anything, Even it's little or big, serious or non-serious. He bit into an oyster, & waited for his friend to speak on what's going on with him.

 

"It's Danny, I think he thinks I am getting tired of this relationship, I am not, I couldn't be more happier, Even if I tried, He makes me happy", The Handsome gushed out with a smile, & Parker couldn't help, but smile too. "Good, I want to hear that, Cause you have been sad for way too long, I think it's time to let some sunshine back into your life, & I think it's Danny for you, Try to do something nice for him, I don't know, Take him on vacation, & have some alone time just the two of you", Steve smiled, & said, as he kissed the top of his friend's head, "Parker, You are a genius, I am gonna do just that". The rest of their lunch went terrific, & Steve couldn't wait to get home to his lover.

 

Danny & Steve decided to give the other a little bit more space, & their date night happened, Steve took one look at his lover, & knew that he had to control himself for the time being, as they pulled into the _**Tropicana**_ Restaurant. Steve offered his hand, as they got out of the car,  & he said with a smile, "You look fantastic, Danny", The Blond blushed, & said, "Right back at ya, Babe, You clean up very well", as he put his hand into his lover's & they headed in for their evening of fun & relaxation, Also they are hoping to solve their issues right away, cause they hate not cuddling against each other, even if they hit a funk.

 

The atmosphere was perfect, food was great, & the drinks were flowing. Steve never saw Danny this relaxed, & they were seated immediately, "I just want to say I am sorry for freezing you out,,It's not you, It's me & my insecurities, When I saw that brunette, It all came back to me", & Steve smiled, took his lover's hand into his own, & said this to him, who had a worried look on his face. "It's okay, Danny, I understand, I just want to let you know, I am happy being here, & I won't screw it up", Danny just smiled, & kissed him on the cheek, as a response.

 

"I know you won't, I am not gonna screw up either", Danny said tenderly, & he was gonna more, but their food came. They ate & had pleasant conversation to boot, They went home, where the passion overtook them, & they were naked in no time flat, & they made love through the house. Danny growled, & said, "You **_are_** mine",  & nibbled on a nipple, "Yes, Yours forever, Danny", The Model breathed out, enjoying what his lover is doing to him. They made love til dawn, & slept through the morning, Steve cuddled Danny against him, & thought to himself, **"I ** _am_** the luckiest man on the planet"** , & joined his lover in a peaceful slumber.

 

A couple days later, Danny & Steve went up to the lake, & cabin that Danny was talking about. They took a look around, & they fell in love with the spot, & knew that they can have fun, & relax there. Luckily, there aren't neighbors for miles, as Danny tackled his lover, & took him right then, & there on top of the camaro, Danny knew that the sex had to last him, til after dinner, & that is where the real fun begins. Once, They fixed themselves up, The Happy Couple went inside, & got settled in.

 

Danny woke up alone at midnight, searching for his lover, & found him on the balcony. "Are you okay ?", The Blond asked, as he kissed his shoulder, & Steve smiled, as he turned, saying, "Yeah, I am, I'm just happy, I get to have some alone time with you". Danny said, "Me too", & they hugged each other. "Let's go to bed, We are gonna have a long day", Steve said, & Danny agreed, & they went to their bedroom, & catch up on sleep, so they aren't tired the next day.


	15. Meeting Destiny: Part Fourteen:

Grace & Charlie gets to spend some time with their uncles at the baseball park, & whenever they see their uncles, it means that they get spoiled rotten, & they have fun. Lou said, "Ready to have fun with us ?", Charlie said with a toothy grin, "Ready to play baseball", Chin said with a serious nod, "Good, We are gonna play a lot of it today", Adam said with a smile, "We are gonna have some hot dogs too", Grace said smiling, "Come on, Let's do it", & they headed for the park.

 

Meanwhile, Mary & Joan were invited on a fun day of shopping, & they met Abby, & Kono at the local shopping center. They greeted them with a kiss, & a hug. "How are you ?", The Beautiful McGarrett asked her new friends, & held Joan closer to her, The Baby girl gurgled happily in response. "We are fine", Kono said, as she tickles her tummy, Abby concurred with a smile, "Yep, We are fine, & everything is great", They went inside, & start their day of fun, & shopping. It was nice change of pace, To do something different, instead of working.

 

It was morning, when Danny & Steve woke up, & both feeling great. "Mmmm, Good Morning, Danno", Danny glanced at him for a second, & Steve shrugged his shoulders, "Grace, & Charlie get to call you that, I should too, Plus, You get to call me Super Seal", Danny said, "Fine". They shared a couple of kisses, before they got up, & started their day, Steve feels like this vacation will help them, & their issues. The Handsome Model cuddled against his lover, & they got another couple hours of sleep.

 

Joan was taking everything in, as they were making their rounds through the mall. "I think that you should get this little number, Abby, Chin would love to pull this off with his teeth", Mary-Ann said, as she waggled her eyebrows, Kono sniggered, & ,said, "I think we should all get a little something to spice up our love lives", Joan pointed to the toy store, Abby chuckled, & said, "Let's get Joan a little something first", & they all went inside.

 

Steve decided to get his workout in, & went diwn to the private beach that was provided for them, & started his daily swim, Danny woke up, & realized that his lover is up already, & starting the day. He made coffee, & took two cups out, & headed out to watch his man work out, & swim. He watched Steve in motion, & he thought to himself, **"I am with a greek god"** , & then he sat down on one of the chairs.

 

Lunch came & went, Chin, Adam, & Lou got the hot dogs all set up, & served. Grace, & Charlie were enjoying themselves. "Thank you for everything, Uncles", The Little Boy piped up, & said, "Yeah, Thank you". Lou smiled, & said, "You are welcome, Guys", Adam said smiling bigger, "We are glad that you are enjoying yourselves", & Chin added with a smile of his own, "Glad to do it", & they sat down & ate their lunch. Then, They played for a little bit longer.

 

Steve smiled, as he saw Danny waiting for him, as he came back on shore, & he went straight to him, & kissed him. "Thanks, Baby", He sat down, & joined him. They relaxed, & the model looked at his lover, & said with a smile, "How about some sightseeing ?", Danny nodded, & said, "I am down with that", Danny stripped off his shirt, & his model lover practically drools at the sight of him shirtless, Danny held his hand out, & they went for a morning swim, They were gonna have some quality time, & then they were gonna go sightseeing.

 

After a day of fun, The Girls were going to Mary's house, & ready to have their sleepover. Joan was asleep, as Kono was bringing her inside of the house. "It was such a great day", The Ex-Surfer said, as she tucked him into bed, "It sure was", Abby said with a smile from the doorway. Mary kissed her sleeping daughter, & said, "It was the best day definitely, We got to do more", They went out of the room, so they wouldn't disturb Joan, & hopefully she will sleep through the night, while the girls started their night of fun.

 

The day was over, Renee came home from her shift at the hospital, & she made sure that Grace, & Charlie were comfortable, since they are spending time with him. "They are so precious, & cute", she said, as they watched them sleep, Lou said, "They sure", & they walked hand in hand to their bedroom, where they are getting plenty of rest, & just enjoy the company of the other. They checked on the kids once more, before they went to bed, where they held each other, & slept peacefully.

 

The Exploring was fun, Steve & Danny just loved being their selves, The Model really likes being out of the public eye for a change. They went to the local market, where they got a lot of, Steve decided to make a romantic dinner for them. He was about to help with the cleaning up, but Danny whispers into his,ear seductively, "Let me handle the cleaning, **_Baby_** , You will get _dessert_ ", Steve immediately obeyed, & waited til he gave the signal. Steve loves it, when his lover is like this.

 

After Steve left, Danny got everything set up, Once he got himself into position, & laid on top of the table with the desserts on him, He called out to Steve, "Okay, Babe, You can come in", Steve's eyes bugged out, as he was looking at his lover, & he was naked, & turned into a human plate. "God, Danny, You look scrumptious enough to eat", & he went over to him, & they ended up having their fun, Steve also got the best, Being with the man that he loves, & enjoying this romantic vacation with him.


	16. Meeting Destiny: Part Fifteen:

The Next Morning, Lou & Renee were feeding the kids their breakfast, & then Lou announced saying, "Charlie, You are going with Aunt Renee, You are spending some time with Mary-Ann, & Joan, While Grace & I are gonna go work at the bakery, Then, When you come in with Auntie Kono, We are gonna make some cookies, How does that sound ?", Charlie cheers, & then he said, "Let's eat now", & raced to the table. The Three Members of the ohana laughed, as they joined him to eat the wonderful meal that Renee cooked.

 

"Mmmm, Morning, Love", Kono said with a smile, as she was waking up, That was her favorite part of the morning, being near her husband, who loves & worships her. They always have morning sex, to help them get going, & start the day off right. "You're gonna be at the bakery ?", Adam asks, as they composed themselves, after the workout they had. "Yep, Renee is gonna be there, I think you guys will bond over some of her great recipes, like for her fried chicken. "Count me in, I want to spend time with the kids too, so you guys don't have to worry", "You are an angel, Adam Noshimuri, I am definitely a lucky woman to have you in my life", He smiled, & said, "I am too, Sweetie", & they got out of bed, & were ready to go to work, & have a great day.

 

Steve was making a wonderful breakfast in bed for his lover, & he could get use to these kinds of mornings, where nothing needs to be done, & there is no kids that need them for anything. He focused on making sure that bacon was nice, & crisp. He put on the plate with the eggs, just like Danny likes, & he put some bread in the toaster, so there would be toast, & have the butter melt, as he is bringing up to the blond. **"Yeah, I think I could definitely get use to these kind of days"** , he thought to himself, as he made his way back to where his lover is, He can't to see Danny's reaction to this breakfast, & having it in bed.

 

"Ready to make Hawaiian Berry Muffins, Munchkin ?", Chin asked Grace, as they were prepping the kitchen, & the young girl nodded, & said with a smile, "Yes, I am, Uncle Chin", & they got ready to make the first batch. She loves baking with her uncle, & she said smiling bigger, "Thank you for teaching me how to make these", He smiled, & kissed the top of her head, & said, "You are more than welcome, Kiddo", They worked side by side, & they were done in no time, Chin said proudly, "We are gonna use the ones that you baked for our special get together, Everyone **_will_** love them",  & they got everything else done for the menu, before everyone shows up, & the customers too.

 

Danny woke up to a wonderful smell, as Steve entered their bedroom, & he sat up, as he is fully awake, "Mmmm, Babe, This looks so good, I am also afraid to eat it", The Model smiled, & said, "I'll take it as a compliment", & Danny said, "You should", & he patted the spot next to him, & said, "Join me ?", "My pleasure", Steve said, & they were enjoying their breakfast, & talking about what they want to do for the day. "But first...", Danny said with a smirk, as he puts the tray to the side, & pounced on his lover, He wanted to burn off the calories, before they do anything else.

 

Charlie & Joan were having so much fun playing with each other, Renee was glad for a change of pace, She was also glad for this huge ohana, & their willingness to help, They were building a sand castle, & chattering, as Mary, & Renee were watching with smiles on their faces. "It's nice to see Joan making friends, & it is also nice to see Charlie just being a kid again, & having fun, Kids aren't made to feel misery, & pain". Renee said sadly, "No they are not, Lou & I tried for a couple of years after we were married, but no luck, I was pregnant for awhile, but it didn't take, & I had a miscarriage, It stung for awhile, but we had nieces & nephews that kept us going", Mary put a comforting hand on her arm, & said, "Now, You have three here", & Renee gave her a look of gratitude, & Charlie & Joan called them over to help with the sand castle.

 

Steve & Danny were holding, & caressing each other lazily, as they were still in bed, "What do you want to do, Babe ?", "Anything, As long as I am with you, I am a very happy guy, I aim to please", The Model said with a grin. "You...are...the...most...sweetest...man", Danny said grinning in between kisses, & he said, "How about the carnival at the pier ?", Steve thought about it, & said with a nod, "Cool, Now we have a plan", He waggled his eyebrows, "How about washing me down ?, I am dirty", Danny said grinning even bigger, "Hell yeah, Let's do it !", & he chased his handsome lover into the bathroom.

 

Grace was helping Lou set up the tables, & she saw Adam walking in, & she exclaimed happily, "Uncle Adam !", & ran over to hug him. "Gracie, Great to see you, Baby", Adam said with a smile, as he hugged her, & spun her, as he did so. "We made so many goodies", Grace stated, Lou came up from behind them, & said, "Why don't you tell Uncle Chin that Uncle Adam is here, okay, Grace ?", She nodded, & headed for the kitchen, so she can find her uncle, & do as she was told. Lou directed him to a chair, & said, "Take a load off, The Girls will be here shortly with Charlie & Joan", Adam nodded, & thanked him, He sat down, & relaxed for awhile.

 

Danny & Steve checked out the pier & the fun shops that are around, They decided to bring some gifts home for their ohana, that they know they would love. "This has been a great day so far", Steve said with a smile, as he wrapped his arm around Danny's waist. "Yeah, It has been, Actually so far this vacation has been good, I am glad we did this", Steve said with a smile, "You know what would make this better ?", Danny knew exactly what his lover was hinting at, & said, "I know", He pulled his lover in for a heated kiss, They kissed, til the need for air became important, & they looked at each other, felt love in their hearts, "Come on, I wanna win Gracie & Charlie each a stuff animal", Steve said, as he led his lover to the guns booth.

 

Kono smiled, as Joan & Charlie ran up to her & hugged her, "We are gonna have some tasty treats, Grace had been working hard on them with Uncle Lou & Chin, They were happy with that, & Mary said, "Let Auntie Renee help you with your coats, & then we are out of here", As they were doing that, Mary & Kono did a quick cleanup, & then met Renee & the kids by the door, & Mary said, "Let's blow this pop stand, & head over to **_Five-O_** Bakery", "Yeah !", The Kids cried happily in unison, Renee said, "Let's go then", Kono said, "Come on, Move those tushies",  & they were out the door in a matter of minutes, They were on their way to meet their love ones, & plan out the next part of their day of fun.

 

Abby showed up, & helped out with the lunch rush, She knew that it can get crazy, Also, She was excited to see her ohana, "I am so proud of you, Gracie, You handled yourself, like your daddy does, He will be proud too, when we tell him". The Girl smiled hugely at that, & said, "Thanks, Auntie Abby, I just Danno know that I could help too", The Beautiful Waitress smiled, & said, "He knows, Like I said, After we tell him, He will know", They finished up setting the snacks up, & brought them out, They sat down with the three men, & waited for Renee, Mary, & Kono to come with Charlie, & Joan, When they showed up, They all sat down, & enjoyed the quality family time together, & just relaxed, & have some fun.


	17. Metting Destiny: Part Sixteen:

"Mmmm, What do I owe this pleasure ?", Steve said, as he is slowly waking up to Danny massaging his shoulders, back, & throwing in kisses into the mix, Danny said with a smile, "This is our vacation, & we only have a couple of days left, So I am making the most of it", "Far from me to stand in your way, Daniel, Please continue", Danny said with a smirk, "Oh, I am about to", & he makes his way down slowly, so he can get some pleasure out of this too, "Relax, Babe, You won't regret it". Steve did exactly, as he was told.

 

Meanwhile, Grace woke up to fresh pancakes, & she found herself at Chin & Abby's house, with her brother Charlie, after the family fun night that they had the night before, she smiled, cause it's nice to see her uncle so happy, after her aunt's death. She likes Abby, & hopes that they stay together forever, The Young Girl got up & was ready to start the day, & she made sure that her little brother was up too. They went into the kitchen, & saw that Abby was at the stove, & she was making quite a feast for the four of them, She said, as she spotted them with a smile, "Sit down, The pancakes should be done in about a couple of minutes, & Uncle Chin is in the shower". They happily gave her a hug, before they went to sit down, & wait for their breakfast.

 

Meanwhile, Lou & Renee were enjoying the peace & quiet before they headed out for their jobs, & she noticed that there is a change in Steve, "Baby, Did you notice a change in Steve, Before he & Danny went off on their vacation ?", Lou thought about it, & said with a nod, "Yeah, It looks like he is practically starving himself, or working himself to death, What are we gonna do ?, Tell Danny ?", Renee said, "I am gonna keep a watch on him, I will apply as doctor on the set, If anything is strange, Then I will tell Danny", Lou said with a smile, "Smartest woman on the planet", & they shared a quick kiss, cleaned up everything from their breakfast, & they headed out to their jobs.

 

Steve was checking out his body, he had to make sure that it is perfect for the shoot, Cause if this shoot & issue becomes successful, The Handsome Model could provide more for his family, & also his future with Danny, & the kids. **"I need to keep looking good, Even _ **if**_ it kills me"** , he thought to himself, as he looked in the mirror, He put on a pair of sleep shorts, & went downstairs to make their breakfast, & continue their fun day of their vacation. **"I hope Danny loves who I am turning into"** , he thought to himself once more with concern.

 

Meanwhile, Adam went to pick Charlie & Grace up, Grace was going to her cheerleading camp, while Charlie is doing preschool, After their ritual of hugs, & kisses, Charlie waved him "goodbye", & went with the teacher inside, The Business Executive noticed that his niece is quiet, & he asked, "Is everything okay, Gracie ?", "Do you think Steve is happy & okay ?", Adam smiled, & said, "How could he not be ?, He has you, Danno, Charlie, Mary, Joan, & the rest of us, He is definitely okay, & happy", That reassured her, & when they got to their destination, She kissed him on the cheek, thanked him for the ride, & went where her friends were.

 

Stan came into town, & he smiled, as he saw that the bakery went through some wonderful changes, He wants to make this better, so he went inside, & found Chin, & Lou working the counter, while the girls were working in their offices, "Chin-Ho Kelly, Lou Grover ?, Hi, I am Stan Edwards, I think Danny Williams might had mentioned me ?", "Of course, Come in", The Hawaiian Native said with a smile, as he gestured him in, Lou added with a smile of his own, "Danny mentioned that you are responsible for this bakery being the way it is", "That's me", Stan said between being shy, & proud, They had him sitting at a table, & Stan said, "I want to show you what Danny had planned", "How about some coffee first ?", Lou asked, as he went to the coffee maker, "Bless you", Stan said smiling, As soon as they were armed with their coffees, They went straight to work.

 

Danny thought it was wonderful, that Steve wanted to bring him breakfast in bed, He also noticed that Steve was not eating much, & said gently, "Baby, You should be eating more, You need energy to get through the day, especially with the shoot", Steve said convincingly, "I eat just fine, Danno, I don't want you to worry about me, I am suppose to worry about you, I promise I will make myself a big lunch, or get a big snack", Danny nodded, & said with a smile, "Thanks for breakfast", & he kissed the top of his head. Steve's smile could outshine the sun, & he said smiling bigger, "You are welcome, Danny", They ate, & planned their day, Danny was gonna keep a subtle eye on his lover for the rest of the trip.

 

"It looks great, Stan, Can you get this done soon ?", Chin asked, as he looked over the final details of the plan, & Stan said with confidence, "I think if I hire the right crew, give them overtime, if they need it, I could have it done on time for you guys", Lou said with happiness, "Perfect, Danny will appreciate it", They shook hands, & Chin mirrored Lou's gesture, & they shook hands too. Then Stan said, as he gathered up his things, "I will call you with further details", & he left the bakery, & headed for his hotel, so he could enjoy his mini vacation, that he granted himself.

 

Kono picked up Charlie first, & he was happy to see his aunt, cause she snuggles with him, when they hug, & then they went to go & get Grace. "Gracie !", The Little Boy exclaimed with happiness, She kissed him through the window, & got in, She greeted her aunt, & Kono noticed that her niece was in a great mood, "You sure are happy, Grace, Spill it", "I think we should throw Danno & Steve a surprise party to welcome them home", "Great idea, Grace, They will appreciate it", & they went through a list of stuff, that they might need for it, Luckily, They have plenty of ohana to help them out.

 

Steve & Danny were enjoying themselves, They can't believe that they have to go home in a couple of days. "I am gonna miss this place", Steve said with a sigh, as they were sitting out on their deck of their rented cabin, & watching the sunset, Danny smiled, & said, "Don't worry, I promise we **_will_** come back for our first anniversary." This was news to the model,  & he said hopefully, "Promise ?", "I promise", Danny said vowing with a nod. "I think this calls for a celebration", Steve said waggling his eyebrows, Danny said with a smirk, "I do like the way you think", & they chased each other in a hurry to the cabin, to celebrate the time that they have left on their vacation.

 

The party was a great hit, Everyone was glad that Steve & Danny were home, They celebrated til it was time to go, "I love you", Steve said with a smile, as he kissed his lover on the lips, & cuddling him close to him, "Right back at ya, Handsome", The Blond said with the biggest smile ever, & kissed him back, Everyone went to their homes, & settled in for the night, But they have no idea, what nightmare is gonna hit them. Steve was back on the set, & he doing every pose that Parker was commanding him to do, Suddenly a wave of dizziness hits him, He shakes it off, & Parker asks, "Are you okay, Buddy ?", & Steve nodded, & said, "Let's continue", When break finally came, He decided on something to eat, & he collapsed, Parker screamed out, "CALL 911 !, GET HIS BOYFRIEND, & SISTER ON THE LINE TOO, NOW !", as he hurried over & checked his best friend's condition, before the paramedics come.


	18. Meeting Destiny: Part Seventeen:

The Ambulance came rushing into the parking lot, & they were rushing in Steve to be taken care of, Renee was the first one to approach, & she exclaimed, "Shit, Steve !", she composed herself, so she can prove that she could handle Steve's case, & she was rattling off orders to her staff, & they were using lighting speed to carry them out. **"God, Make him be okay through this"** , she thought to herself, as she followed her staff to the exam room, that was the closest.

 

Mary brought in Joan, where everyone was hanging out, & she was enjoying just spending time with everyone, & then the phone rang, Danny answered it, & exclaimed, "What, Is he okay ? !", After a couple of minutes, he said, "We will be right there, okay, If he awakes, Tell him that his ohana is coming, Renee, Thanks", He looked for his car keys, "Damn it, I knew that this was gonna happen", Mary showed them the silverado keys, Adam said, "I will drive, Neither of you should drive", Lou said, "Let's go, Let's not keep him or Renee waiting", Abby took Joan said, "Don't worry, I will watch the kids, & get Charlie from preschool, Give Steve a kiss from me", she told Danny, He thanked her profusely, & so did Mary. They all headed for Steve's Blue Silverado Truck, & they headed for the hospital, so Renee could talk to them, & update them on Steve's condition.

 

Abby was getting everything closed up after the last customer of the breakfast rush left, she put a sign up stating that the bakery is closed because of a family emergency, & Grace helped her with Joan, & they were waiting by the door for her, "Auntie Abby, Do you think Steve will be okay ?", Abby gave her most convincing smile, & said, "I think he will be, Sugarplum, I think he will be", As they made their way to Charlie's preschool, She thought to herself, **"Please, Steve, Please prove right to these kids"** , & for the rest ride, It was made in silence, til they made it to their destination.

 

Renee was done examining Steve, & was pleased to find out what caused him to collapse, She knew that the rest of her ohana wants to hear it, & she was prepared for them to arrive, & wait in the waiting room, She said with a smile, "Steve is gonna make it, The Bad News, I found results of stress, & starvation, to be culprit, He is also working himself to the bone, I think it's needs to stop for awhile", Everyone agreed, & Danny said, "I **_will_** convince him for his own good, That he needs to stop, So when can we see him ?", Renee said, "Let a nurse get him into a room, It shouldn't take more than a few minutes", The Others nodded,  & could wait to see their love one & friend.

 

Renee went back into Steve's new room, after hearing that he is awake, He looked petrified, & she said soothingly, "It's okay, Steve, Everything is okay, You are in the hospital, & you will be fine", He relaxed, & said hoarsely, "I am so sorry for scaring everyone", She ran an comforting hand through his hair, & said with a smile, "Don't worry about it, There are some visitors who are dying to see you, Up for it ?", He nodded his head "yes" slowly, The Nurses nodded, indicated that they were done setting him up, & Renee said, "I will get them, okay ?", She went back with a bigger smile on her face, as she headed for the waiting room.

 

Danny was having some terrible thoughts again, as the whole ohana waited for Renee to come back, He had them on the way here, & he is realizing that he has to make sure that Steve knows that he is loved, but not just him, Mary, & Joan too. He found himself a perfect family, & he would be damned if he loses it now, Kono, Mary, Lou, & Chin all went to him, & said this to him make him feel better, & cheer him up, as a response to his sadness. "You heard what Renee said, He will be fine, Danny", Lou said, & Chin said adding, "We are making sure that he stays that way", Mary said, "We are ohana, We will have each other's backs", Kono said, "That's right, & it will be like that til the day we die", Adam said, "Kono's right, We love each other, We will stay in each other's lives", They saw Renee coming back to them, & she has a bigger smile on her face.

 

Meanwhile, Abby had Joan taking a nap, & Grace broke the news gently to Charlie that Steve is in the hospital, & he sobbed at the news, She was comforting him, & Abby went straight to them, asking, "What's this ?", Charlie said through his tears, "Uncle Steve is sick like me, He will die, I won't see him anymore". Grace said firmly, as she hugged her little brother, "No, Charlie, Steve won't die, he is sick that's true, but he is okay, Really", Charlie looked at his sister & aunt, & said hopefully, "Really, Truthfully & Honestly ?", Grace nodded, & said, "Truthfully & Honestly", Abby nodded agreeing with what her niece said, "Maybe, We could see him later, Wanna draw him a picture ?", he smiled brightly, & nodded, "Okay, You go do that, While Grace, & I set up lunch", Abby & Grace went through the kitchen door, & kept it open, just in case, The Little Boy might need something.

 

Renee said, "He is definitely awake, & wants to see everyone", Everyone let out relieved sighs, & they all gave each other celebratory hugs, & the experience doctor led them to where Steve was being kept, & she said, "Not too long, Don't want to tire him out", Danny nodded, & spoke for everyone, & said, "Of course not, We just want to hug & kiss him, Express that we are **_so_** glad that he is okay", Renee said with a smile,  & a nod, "I will leave you to it", & she went on her rounds, & they went inside, & waited til he woke up again, Right at that moment, He is sleeping, & they hate to disturb him, & his peaceful sleep.

 

After lunch, & Joan woke up, so she could be fed, Chin called Abby to update her, & she smiled, & sighed in relief, "Thank God, Chin, Thank you for calling me, & letting me know", The Beautiful Blond Waitress listened & said with a nod, "Of course, I will tell them, They will be thrilled", & she said, "I love you too", & she hung up to tell the kids the great news, & said, "Steve will be just fine, He is up & talking", The two kids cheered, & celebrated with her, "Come on, Let's finish these pictures, & move those tushies, We are gonna see him after dinner", The Kids did as they were told, & helped Abby, then finished their pictures, & cleaned up. Charlie wanted to watch a cartoon, so Abby set it up in the kitchen, where she can have her eyes on the kids, Grace sat down at the table, & read. Abby thought to herself, "Things will be good again", & she went to join Grace, & relaxed for a bit, before they visited Steve.

 

Chin reentered the room, so he can join his ohana, & get ready to lecture Steve, with the rest of them, & he said, "Brother, You scared the crap out of us", Kono said, as a tear fell down her face, & she wiped the wetness, "You sure did, You got to take better care of yourself, We need & love you so much", The Model made an "come here" gesture, & they embraced, He said roughly, "I am so sorry, Kono", & he turned to everyone else, "I am so sorry to all of you, I didn't mean to scare you", Lou said, "If you want, We can help you stay in shape, & make sure you do it the right way", Mary said, "Yeah, We love you, Big Brother, All you have to do is ask", & they looked at Danny, & noticed that he didn't say a word, He just went over to him, & hugged him, Their conversation could wait til Steve is released, & is coming home.

 

Danny & the ohana left at Steve insistence that he would be fine, & he also told Renee to take some time for himself, & he rested for awhile. Abby came by & brought the kids, & it brighten Steve's whole demeanor, & mood. They talked for awhile, & he said, "I appreciate that you are helping out the kids, & they sure love their Aunt Abby", The Beautiful Woman said with a smile, as they watched them interact with Joan, & making her giggle, It was the sweetest sound in the world, "I love them too", She said with a kiss to his head, "I love you, Steve, Please come to us, Even if it's something minor that's bothering you", He said, "I promise, I already promised our ohana, Now, I promising you, You & them have nothing to worry about", That satisfied Abby, & they enjoyed the rest of their visit, til it was time for Abby, & the kids to go home, & for Steve sleep, & rest, so he can get better, He really wants to leave the hospital bad, so he could be with his ohana very badly.


	19. Meeting Destiny: Part Eighteen:

Steve slowly had made a great recovery in the hospital, & after a week & half, He was ready to go home, & be with Danny & his wonderful little ohana, The Nurses & Renee drilled into him about eating better, & not skipping any meals, so he would get the proper nutrition. The Handsome Model promised that he would be the best outpatient, & listen to their instructions to the tee, Besides he will have Danny make sure that he does, & it makes me tingle, & feel wonderful all over.

 

Mary & Danny were enjoying their morning cup of coffee at the bakery, Mary decided to help out part time, & also it gives her a chance to spend some time with her favorite person, while Joan is being watched by Kono & Adam on their day off. "Why do you think he did it, Danny ?", The Beautiful Blond asked him, worrying about what made her big brother behave the way he did. "I am not sure, Sweetie, I am not sure, But, I will find out", The Bakery Owner vowed, as he is gonna be the one to get Steve at the hospital that afternoon, & they are gonna spend some time together, before the ohana comes over & visits.

 

"I am _so_ mad at him sometimes, It's like he doesn't care that he is dangering his own body,  & when he does that, It's a good chance that he would leave us to manage without him, I can't think of him not being there for us **_especially_** for the kids". Danny sighed,  & said, "Yeah, I know what you mean", he takes a deep breath, & sighs to compose himself, "I am pissed too, Cause I just found him, & I would be devastated that he would leave so soon", Mary said, "We just got to make sure that he is loved, & not let him get stressed again", Danny nodded in agreement, "For awhile, Things have to be calm & cool, so he can focus on getting back to normal", Mary said with a smile, as she puts a comforting arm on his shoulder, "My Brother is lucky to have you", Danny shook his head in the "negative", & said with a smile, "No, I am lucky to have him", They finished their coffee, & got ready to start work.

 

Abby & Chin came in, & they were holding hands, "You guys are so cute !", Mary gushed exclaiming happily, Danny nodded, & said, "I have to say I agree, Abby, You definitely make our friend here happy, Chin, It's nice to see a smile on your face, Brah, It's been far too long", Chin blushed, & Abby spoke for them, & said, "Thank you, Guys, It really means a lot", They got into positions, & started on their jobs immediately. The day was perfect, & Danny hopes that it stays that way, so it would be perfect, when he picks up Steve, He decided to bring Grace & Charlie along, cause they can't wait to see him come out of the hospital, & come home with them, He called ahead & arranged the surprise.

 

Kono & Adam were puttering around the house, getting things done, making lists, & also making sure that chores were getting done that afternoon, Joan was absolute delight to watch & babysit, When she was tired after all the playing that she did, They put her in the portable play crib, that Mary provided that she uses when she travels. "It's a nice feeling, huh ?", Kono asks, as she looks over at her husband. The Business Executive looks at her, & said with a soft smile, "Yeah, It is", The Hawaiian Waitress caressed his bicep, & said seductively, "Well, Handsome, We can also try for once, As they say, "Practice makes perfect", What do you say ?", as she walks away from him, & unbuttoning her shirt, pulling it down, revealing that she nothing underneath, Adam's mouth went dry, & with a growl, He picks her up, & carries her to their bedroom, & tosses her on to the bed, Kono's laughter, & then breathless panting could be heard, & then "Oh, Kono !", Adam said breathlessly exclaiming, The rest of their time together will be occupied.

 

Steve was ready to bust out of the hospital, & he was surprised that the nurse, Kiki, That was assigned to him was bringing him down, & he said with confusion, "I thought my partner was coming for me ?", She smiled, & said, "He is running a little late, But asked me if I could bring you down, Is that okay ?", Doubts flew out the window, & he smiled, & nodded, & she helped him in the wheelchair, & they were making their way out, He was surprised by Danny, Grace, & Charlie all smiling, & standing beside Steve's beloved truck, & the kids were clutching presents in their hands.

 

Meanwhile, While they were working, Mary said to Abby, "I think Renee, Kono, I, & you should take Steve out, Just a night of fun, No worries, No stresses, I know the boys are taking him to an UH game, So we should do something with him too, What do you think ?", Abby thought that Mary had the biggest heart in the world, & thought to herself, **"I ** _am_** proud to call her my friend"** , & she said to the beautiful blond, "Yeah, Let's do it", She called up Renee & Kono, & she reported back to Mary, "They are up for it", "Good, My Brother needs to have a little bit of fun", They went to the back, & started on the next batch of pastries.

 

Danny, Grace, & Charlie yelled out, "SURPRISE !!!!", as Danny went to him, & gave him a kiss on the cheek, & the kids followed, Grace handed over the balloon, & said, "This is for you, Steve", Steve smiled, & kissed the young girl on the cheek, & said, "Thank you, Gracie, I love it", Charlie stepped forward, & said with a shy smile, "This is for you, Steve, I picked him out, His name is Paddington", Steve hugged the little boy, & kissed the top of his head, "Thank you, Charlie, He will be wonderful company", Grace helped her brother into the truck, & Danny was helping Kiki get his lover out of the wheelchair, "You & I are gonna have a "Come to Jesus" meeting about what happened, But after everyone leaves tonight, Okay ?", Steve nodded, indicated that he understood, His lover was pissed, & rightfully so, He will explain everything to him, when they are alone afterwards.

 

"Damn, Noshimuri, I can't believe you are such a great lay in bed, & you could do all of those things," Kono said breathing, trying to compose herself after their activities, Adam looked at her with a surprised expression, "Me ?, You are just as good as me, Don't tell me you ever used those skills in bed, Kalakaua, I know you, & I know when you lie", as he chuckled, as he was trying to control his own breathing, & Kono let her hand travel south, & it found the precious treasure, that she was promised, "It looks like your friend wants to play", she was grinning like a cheshire cat, & quick as a flash, she went underneath the covers, Adam thought this to himself, "This Woman is gonna be the death of me, But what a way to go !", He felt her sucking, & chanting, call out her name, _"Oh, Kono, Kono, Kono"_ , over & over again, as he lets the pleasure take him, He got his payback, & they shared a shower, & made love all over again, & then they got ready, got Joan, & stopped by the bakery, picked up the berry pie, that Danny wants to serve at dinner, In a matter of minutes, They were on their way to the Williams Household.

 

It was decided that Mary-Ann & Joan sleep over that night, cause Mary is still worried about her big brother, Everyone else came on time, & they had a feast. Everyone had fun, Kono laid out the plan to Steve about having fun with the boys one night, & the girls on another night, "What do you think, Sweetie ?", she asked her friend, & love one. He swallowed down the emotion, & said, "I am game, Whatever you have planned, It's fine with me", That made the ohana very happy, & they went on with the rest of their fun evening, & when everyone left, & Mary & Joan went into the guestroom, & Grace, & Charlie were snuggled into their beds, Danny asked the burning question that was on his mind, once he sat Steve down on the bed, He kneeled down, & asked this, "Why did you do it, Babe ?, Please tell me ?, I won't get mad", Suddenly emotion overtook the model, & he had tears in his eyes, as he gave his response to his lover's question.

 

"I felt ugly, I felt like I gained so much weight, I feel like if I gained this weight, You won't be with me anymore, That scares me so much, Cause I don't want to be without you", he said whispering, as tears were trickling down his face, Danny's heart broke, when he heard that his lover doesn't love himself, & was suffering with self-esteem & body issues. "Listen to me, & listen to me good," The Blond went to attack his neck, "You... are......perfect......&... are mine, We will be together." He ripped open Steve's dress shirt, He sighed happily, cause he could never get enough of that muscular chest", Steve whimpered, Danny put a finger to his lips, & shushed him, "Let me take care of you, Babe", He tore the ruined shirt off of his body, & got his pants, & boxers off, also his own clothes, He went to town, showing Steve how much he loves him, & how much he deserved to be cherished.

 

In the wee hours, after their lovemaking, Steve woke up, & he found himself, being cuddled by his lover, in the protection of his arms, Steve smiled, & realized that his insecurities were ridiculous, & invalid, He thought to himself, as he kissed his left shoulder, "I am so lucky that this man loves me so much", He snuggled deeper in the cocoon of his lover, & fell into the first peaceful sleep, that he had in months, since he came home after his father's death, & started to rebuild his family, He felt very happy, & knowing that his relationship with Danny is secured, & tight, & he should not have anymore worries in the future.


	20. Meeting Destiny: Part Nineteen:

Danny woke up slowly with a smile on his face, as he feels playful nips to his ass, "God, I can't believe that this man uninstantiable, & has the hugest hunger for sex", he thought to himself, He moaned, when Steve add a little bit of pressure to his nips, The Blond felt his cock had reached it's breaking point, & knew that he couldn't hold on for much longer. "Mmmm, Baby, Please don't stop", he moaned out begging, Steve had his trademark smirk on his face, & said this in response to his lover's command.

 

"Babe, You should know me by now, I would never stop pleasuring & teasing you, You deserve to be loved & cherished," Without further more, He went to work on doing that very task at hand, The Model loves hearing sounds coming from his lover, & he would to do that in the future, He knew that Danny feels the same way, so he decided to make a move to make it more permanent, "Mmmm, You are so sexy, & taste wonderful, Danno, Like my own personal buffet", Danny smirked, & said, "Right back at ya", The Happy Couple were happy to get their workout done & out of the way that morning.

 

Mary was up & she was making sure that she had everything ready, before she took Grace, & Charlie to school. She knew that she was forgetting something, & she exclaimed, as she smacked herself in the head with her hand, "Sandwiches, & snacks !", she hurried & made it no time flat, When Grace, & Charlie came with Joan, She smiled at them, & said, "Good Morning", & they returned the greeting, & sat down at the table, & waited for Mary to serve them breakfast, before they start the day, & their routines. She noticed something off with her niece, as she was deep in thought, "Grace, Is there something wrong ?, You can tell me anything, You that, Right ?". She nodded, & then made eye contact, & asked this of her aunt.

 

"How do you when you found the one ?, & that one likes you back ?", she asked with her big doe eyes filled with curiosity, & nervousness, "Ah, I think you would know that by the way that person makes you feel, & how you feel about him, You don't want to rush into anything too quick, Otherwise, It would be a disaster", Grace nodded, & understood what her aunt is saying. She added one more thing, "If he doesn't show you the respect that you deserve, I'll sic Steve & your Danno on him", She giggled, & said, "Thanks, Aunt Mary", They hugged, & then they were greeted by Steve & Danno exclaimed happily in unison, "Good Morning !", They were enjoying their time like a family, & then they cleaned up, & got going to get their day over & done with.

 

Parker called Steve to meet him on the shoot set, & he said, "Thanks for coming, Steve, I know that you are still recovering from your experience, I felt bad about working you too hard, I know that you just got your family going, So I want to show my appreciation of all of the hard work that you did, I would love to get some shots of your lovely ohana, what do you think ?", Steve was speechless, & said, "Oh my god, I would love that, Can we do a group picture too ?", Parker said with a huge smile, & said, "I think that it could be arranged", They talked about then, about getting the shoot back on track, Steve said, "I am rearing, & ready to go". Parker was happy to hear that, & they had a cup of coffee, before they went on with the rest of their day.

 

Abby woke up to Chin, with his arms around her, She smiled, cause she never thought that she could ever have a great relationship, after having to deal with so many jerks in her past, The Beautiful Blond Waitress knew that she can trust Chin with her heart, & tell him anything, that comes to her mind. "Good Morning", Chin said waking up slowly, & kissed her temple, "Morning, Baby", she said, as she cuddled in closer, not just for warmth, but to be loved too. "Did you sleep well ?", She asked, as she looked over her shoulder at him, He said with a smile, "I slept fantastic, Especially with you at my side", "Any idea of what we are gonna do on our day off ?", she asked, as she waggled her eyebrows, Chin ripped the sheet covering her body, & said, "I have one idea". He straddled her, & he immediately worked on the task of pleasuring her.

 

Adam & Kono were having breakfast at their favorite café, & she said with a smile, "I think that Steve is doing better, At least that is what Danny is telling me, He is learning how to relax, & cope with any issues that came his way". Adam smiled, & said, "That's good, Steve's a good guy, & he deserves to have some happiness", Kono agreed, & said, "I agree, I was kind of thinking, that if Danny isn't around or Mary, We would be there for him, What do you think ?", Adam smiled, & he kissed his wife, "I think I married the most big hearted person in the world", & they didn't say anything else, as they enjoyed their breakfast.

 

Danny forgot to mention, that he had an ex, named Lorelei, & she did not take the breakup very well, she was parked across the street, from **_Five-O Bakery_** , as she watched Danny entered, she knew about Steve, & she was thrilled about it, As she reached the entrance, **"You are gonna be mine now & forever, Danny Williams, I **_won't_** take "no" for an answer"** , she thought to herself with a smirk, She drove away, before she was discovered for stalking. She has an idea of how to get her man back, & make Steve leave for good, She doesn't share, & is not very good at it, The Vixen would be damned, if she loses her man to another man.

 

Danny decided that he need some quality time with his little monkey, so he went to Grace's school, & picked her up, They went to Kamekona's Shaved Ice Stand, & they were enjoying their treats, & Grace decided to be honest about a boy liking her, & she explained the whole situation to her father, He smiled, & was impressed with her being honest, & decided to reward her for her honesty, "Tell you what, Monkey, He can come over, we all will get to know him better, Okay ?, We will make him feel so welcome", Grace squealed with excitement, & thanked her father over & over again, He dropped her off with Lou, & Renee, cause it was their turn to watch her, & Charlie, He decided on a whim, to see if Steve is still on the shoot set on the beach.

 

Steve asked Parker for a favor, He knew that Danny's fantasy was to do a threesome with a girl, but he never got the courage to ask, so he decided on the next best thing, Photos of him getting fucked, & sucked off, The Famed Photographer had a wicked gleam in his eyes, & smile on his face, as he introduced him to the model, "Steve, This is Laurel, She is the best at getting a man off, & pleasure him to insanity, Laurel, Here is your beefcake," Parker decided that those speedos, he is wearing has to go, "Strip him, Get to work," He went behind the camera, & they began to shoot Danny's surprise present.

 

Danny was right with his instincts, & found that Steve was on set, & he was NUDE !!!, & a hot woman decided to get him off, He was moaning, & groaning, as he threw his head back against the couch, She used her tongue, as a deadly weapon, as she wiggled it around in the slit of his beautiful slung, The Blond moaned, cause he imagine that it was him doing that, He realized that his lover was trying to surprise him, He hid behind a tree, & got himself off to their moans, Suddenly, Steve got stressed, & Danny knew it was bad for any type of shoot, He decided to go Steve's trailer, & wait til he comes in, Then, He is gonna pounce on him.

 

"Goddamn, I thought I had this problem taken care of", Steve said with a groan, & he looked over at Laurel, & Parker, said apologizing, "Shit, I am sorry, Guys", Laurel said with a leer, "It's okay, Handsome," & Parker said with a smile, "Go ahead, Take a break, Calm yourself down", He went to his trailer, & found a predator Danny there, He backed up, as the blond was coming full force at him. "I am gonna make you relaxed, **_Baby_** ", he said seductively, He kissed him all the way down his naked body, which made Steve shiver, as a response, then he got to his cock, & took him in, like he was his last meal, & then he reached around, & popped him on each asscheek. "Yes, Danny, Give to me, Give to me hard, I've been a very naughty boy !", he exclaimed, as he was full of sexual lust & desire. Suddenly, He roared out his orgasm, Parker, & Laurel were shocked, Parker smiled, & mouthed, _"Boyfriend"_ , She nodded, & chuckled, They waited for Steve to come out, & they could finish the shoot.


	21. Meeting Destiny: Part Twenty:

Steve couldn't believe that he was getting a blowjob, & a handjob at the same time, Danny was sucking his cock, like it was a lollipop, & caressing it, along with his balls. The Blond was bringing him over the edge, & in no time at all, Steve came with a shout, & it took him & Danny both a couple of minutes to recover from the orgasmic bliss, & Danny said, as he was stroking him, getting him hard again, "The one of you & Miss Model goes into my wallet, & the one of you showing your stuff, all naturale, goes into my closet at my house", Steve moaned out saying, as the blond used a tickling motion, driving crazy, "God, Danno", & some precome comes out of the tip. Danny is like a shark with the smile, that he is showing, "Allow me", & takes a towel wipes him ean, Steve was luckily, he had the wall to hang on to, If he didn't, He would definitely fall to the floor.

 

Once, He was satisfied that Steve was definitely clean, & ready for action, Danny smiles at him, smacks him on his sweet ass, "Go on, Be beautiful for the camera, make love to it, Give that hottie a ride of her life", The Handsome Model nodded, & winked at his lover, saying, "Anything you want, Danno", They shared a scorching kiss, They walked towards where Parker, & Laurel, Steve said, as he was feeling more confident, "Let's do this", Parker said, "Get into positions", Laurel smiled with a predatory look in her eyes, as she walks him over. Danny was invited to watch behind the scene, as Parker resumes the shoot.

 

The shoot was awesome, Laurel was in front of him, & she was protecting his virtue, & she wraps her hands around to the back of his ass, & rubs it up, & down. Steve was on the verge of losing it, she smacks the delectable asscheeks. The Model moaned out, "Oh, God", as the camera clicked, getting the shots. Then she rubs up & down his front, Steve manages to get his head back in the game. With a growl, he turnsxher to him, & strips her of her tiny bikini. She gasped, which is what they all wanted, Steve turns her to face the camera again. Parker got what he wanted, & said, "Let's go to the couch", & they followed him, Danny sat in the Parker's Directo Chair, while Steve & Laurel gets touch ups, as Parker sets up the next shots.

 

"Laurel, I want you to really control him, after we get these sexy shots, okay ?", She smiled, & said, "Whatever you want, Baby", He began to shoot them again, & it was magnificent. Steve was fondling her huge boobs, & Laurel was lying there & taking the punishment. Then, Steve had the tables turned on him, when he felt the exquisite torture of Laurel's mouth on his delicious looking penis. The camera got it all, & then the last sexy shot, was of them, about to make love. Then, Laurel got out the sex toys, that Parker provided, & then fun really began. She really had him, where she wanted him, & begging for it, "God, Give it to me, Baby, More, I want more !", he exclaimed begging, & Laurel was thrilled to have this effect on him.

 

"Oh, You are gonna get more, **_Baby_** , A whole lot more", she purred seductively, she popped each asscheek, & he moaned, when she was rimming him, while it still hurts. She used her sinful mouth, tongue, & lips to bring him pleasure. It got so intense, that he shot his load, & Parker made sure, that he got it all, including the anal sex. For the finale, Steve was ramming his thick cock inside of Laurel, almost tearing her apart, Then Parker wanted shots of just Steve. He put Steve in the first position, that he wanted him in, Steve looked at Steve, & gave him his **_"You are about to get fucked"_** look,  & Danny was surprised that he did lose it right then, & there.

 

Steve was following commands like a pro, & he was just oozing sex, He thought to himself, as he was giving one of sexiest smiles, **"This plan ** _has_** gone off without a hitch"** , He knew that just doing these poses, He had his lover by the balls, literally. When he was lazily stroking his big dick, & testicles, The Blond had to rely on his breathing, to control himself. Steve looks like just he just got fucked, & is about to get fucked again, when he gets home tonight. He knows that his lover gets off of seeing him like this.

 

The Famed Photographer called it quits, Steve & Laurel went to take a shower in their trailers, & Parker looked over at Danny, & chuckled, when he saw a dazed look in his eyes, He said with a smirk, "What do you think of it ?", The Blond was speechless for a second, & said, "That was one of the hottest things I ever saw", Parker said, "Steve said, "You pick the shot", So, Since this is for you, You better make it good, Princess", He showed Danny the shots on the computer, Danny drooled over the shot of Steve with his legs spread out, exposing his balls, & cock. Danny loved the shot of Laurel dominating Steve with her sex toys. "We agree", Steve & Laurel said from behind him, they were both freshly showered, & fully clothed, & they had hunger, & lust in their eyes.

 

The Bombshell Sexpot walked around him, tracing his shoulder lightly, & stopped to whisper into his ear, "Mmmm, I would love to do a threesome, I am gonna fuck that sweet ass of yours, & bite that salami of yours, then lick it, & bite it, til you are driven crazy", Danny gulped at that, she handed him a card, & smacked his ass, & said, "Call me, Baby", she winked at him, & left, Danny looked at Steve, & he had an innocent look on his face. "You told her my fantasy ?", Steve said trying to keep a straight face, "Who me ?", Danny smiled, thinking to himself, "I will wipe that innocent look of your face, Steven", With a "goodbye" to Parker, who laughed, They hurried for home.

 

They got home in a hurry, & once they were inside, & the door was closed, Danny rips open his lover's shirt, & teased his upper half, especially his nipples, Steve groaned, & begged for more, Danny wasn't going to deny him a thing, "Get upstairs, drop the pants, Take care of yourself, otherwise, I will do it, I won't be **_gentle_** ", he growled, Steve went to do what he was told. "Not so innocent now, Are we ?", He pummeled into Steve, til all that could be heard was Steve screaming out his pleasure, then moaning, & groaning could be heard through the windows of their bedroom.

 

A few days later, Steve was cleared to go back to work, & celebrated with their ohana, & he & Danny had their private celebration, The Next Morning after that, He surprised everyone with a fun photoshoot, & they all enjoyed be pampered, & thanked Steve for it immensely. The Men were being themselves, & their ladies were posing like models, Mary & Grace made funny faces to keep a crying Joan, & Charlie from crying further. Parker gave the kids ice cream, whike he, & the Five-O Ohana went over the pictures.

 

Lorelei was hiding behind some rocks, & she watched the interaction between the two men, she was very upset that Steve was having the life, that she deserves. It pissed her off to no end, & she thought to herself, "As soon as I assert my sexual aggressiveness, That Model would be history", She moaned, as she saw the droplets of water cling to the blond's body, as he & his lover were laughing at something, she watched a couple more minutes, & left before she was discovered.


	22. Meeting Destiny: Part Twenty-One:

Steve was finishing up the shoot, & the magazine was goona be published, & he was excited, but that's not all, He was gonna do the anniversary issue, & another sports magazine wants him for their shoots, Steve couldn't believe that his career would advance this far, & he was so very excited to tell Danny about it. He would arrange a romantic evening for them, & made sure that they aren't disturb during that time.

 

Danny was on cloud nine once again, He had the perfect life, & he found that he was approved for the expansion, He called Stan, & thanked him personally, "No problem, Danny, Anything for you, I owe you so much, Especially for keeping Charlie alive, Just keep making that bakery a success, huh ?, That's all the thanks I ever need", Danny smiled, & said, "Deal", He hung & continued to conduct his business, & had a smile on his face for the rest of the day. He couldn't wait to tell Steve, that he is a success too, & they are gonna celebrate real soon. He has no idea, Steve was on his way at that very moment.

 

Parker called it a day, He couldn't believe that there is one day left of shooting, & he went to Steve's trailer, & he was smiling, cause kt seemed that Steve was back to his normal self, & just having fun. "You are gonna impress the editors next week, Pal, I think the Anniversary Issue is gonna be the hottest one", & the model was happy to hear that, Steve said, "I hope so", as he got back into his street clothes, & they went out to lunch, He is gonna surprise Danny afterwards, but **_he'll_** be the one in for a surprise, when he gets there.

 

Danny was taking a break, & was having a cup of coffee with his ohana, & it felt good that everything is going back to normal, & everyone could just laugh again. "Things with Steve better ?", Chin asked, noticing the happy expression on his face, & Danny nodded happily, & said, " We talked about everything that happened, We are good", The Blond said with a smile, as he took a sip of his coffee. Kono said, "Good, You deserve so much happiness, You deserve it, You are due, Danny". She smiled, & kissed his cheek, Danny kissed her back, & said, "Thank you, Kono", Lou said, "Keep working on it, It's worth it". Abby said, "Relationships are definitely worth it, Especially with the person you love", Danny kept it mind, as they all went back to work, since their break is over.

 

Steve decided to make a quick stop, before he goes & surprises Danny at the bakery, & he found the perfect present for him. He found a golden penny on a chain, **"This is perfect"** , he thought to himself, & he went to the usual salesgirl, & said, "Please wrap this up", He was excited about what he had planned, & he is gonna show his commitment to his man, & he is ready to get their future started. He had a smile on his face all the way to the bakery, He knew Danny _**was**_ definitely the one for him.

 

Danny was hoping that Steve was gonna visit him, but he is gonna get a hell of a surprise, "Mmmm, **_Baby_** , I am so gonna do naughty things to that body of yours", The Blond said seductively, He smiled, & felt a hand rubbing his ass, A voice, a soft one, saying, " ** _Baby_** , I am gonna fuck you senseless, she said seductively, She turns him around, & pushes him, Before he could do or say anything, she was on top of him, Ready to strip him.

 

"Lorelei, What the fuck are you doing here ?", Danny asked in shock, she tore open his shirt, & pushed down his pants, & boxers down to his ankles, "What does it look like ?, I am getting you back, & fuck your male partner", she said with a shark smile, She kissed & nipped along his body, especially his nipples, Danny groaned, as a response. She got to his cock, & balls, & she was working them, like a call girl would, Danny was powerless against her, as she had control of him, & she got on top of him, straddling him, & he was moaning out loud, & even got harder from her. He has no idea that Steve was getting closer.

 

Steve chose at the very moment to come into the bakery, He chatted with the ohana for a second, showing them Danny's surprise, They promised to keep it a secret. Steve was at Danny's office door, He prepared himself & opened it, & Danny's voice shouted, "OH, SHIT !!!", Steve said angrily, "Who is the slut ?", Lorelei smirked, & said, "I am the person, who can give him everything, Bye", she waved him out, & she teased his dick, Danny pushed her off, & fixed himself up, & ran out after Steve.

 

Steve was heading for his truck, "Steve, Wait", Danny said pleading, & when he caught the sight of his lover, it broke his heart. "I don't want to hear it, Go bavk to your bimbo, Leave me alone", he said, as he got into his vehicle, Danny said, "Steve, Please let me explain...", Steve said now feeling tired, "It's okay Danny, I knew that you weren't ready for this, I think we should take a break, I will still be there for the kids, I am sorry, Danny, I just think we need space to think things out", & he drove off for home.

 

Lorelei came out of the office, All fixed up, she handed him a card, & said hotly, "If you ever change your mind, Lover ****", she pinched him on the ass, & leaving with a confident strut. The team was confused, & after he explained the situation, that just happened, "Beg if you have to,We will help get him back for you", Chin said, "Once he knows that this was an misunderstanding, He will forgive you, I know he will". Lou added, "You got to be creative in your apology, Just let it come from your heart", Abby said, "As for the rest, We will take care of it", Danny thanked them, & went to shower, & change in his bathroom suite, in his office, & try to calm himself down.

 

Steve was very emotional, as soon as he left the bakery, **"I just lost the one person, I thought I could trust with my heart"** , he thought to himself,,as he was making his way home, by taking the familiar route home, He was a mess again, as soon as he hit the driveway, He composed himself, as he entered the house, & saw Mary was home from one of her classes, "Mary", he choked out, & was sobbing hard again, Mary just shushed him, & comforting him, by holding him. She said, "It's gonna be okay, Steve, Whatever it is, We will get through it together", she continued to hold him, & they sat there in silence.


	23. Meeting Destiny: Part Twenty-Two:

Mary finally got her brother to calm down, & once she had him all comfortable, "What happened, Bro ?", she asked, as she was rubbing his back. "I found Danny with another woman", he said sadly, "What ? !", she exclaimed in disbelief. Steve explained everything that he experienced that afternoon. He felt worse, & he hoped that he would forget Danny, & feel better. Mary left for a second, & brought him back a whiskey, & then sat with him for awhile.

 

"I think you should let Danny explain what happened...", she was about to be cut off by Steve, She placed a hand up, & said, "I think your relationship is worth it, You both owe it to try, please ?". The Five-O Commander sighed, & said, "I am not promising anything", which made Mary happy a little bit. She will go & speak to Danny, & see if she could help him out a bit, & get the couple on track, if she could, cause she loves them both very dearly.

 

Chin & Abby went to see how Danny is doing, & they could see that he was miserable without Steve around. Abby placed a comforting hand on her love one's shoulder, & said, "It will work out, You'll see". Danny said with a smile, "I hope so", He took a,shot of whiskey, as a tears fell from his eyes. Chin & Abby looked at each other helplessly, Chin had an idea, & hoped that it will work. He said, "I got an idea, Danny, Just pray for success", Abby volunteered to stay with Danny, & make sure that he is okay.

 

Meanwhile, Mary took Joan out to the market, while he went out for a swim, & it made him feel better about Danny. Adam, Lou, Kono, & Renee all came to see him, & they knew he was in worst shape, than Danny, He came to shore, & saw them, & sighed. "Hey, Guys, Nice to see you", & they all went to the lanai, & sat for awhile, Steve came out with drinks, & they relaxed for a bit. Steve knew that his friends, & love ones are up to something, & he said, "Okay, Guys, Out with it, what do you want ?". He waits for them to answer his question.

 

"Danny has been a mess without you", Kono said pointing it out, & Adam said, "I think he is sorry, It had been a misunderstanding", Lou said, "He loves you to pieces", & Renee said, "Hear him out, before you make any rash decisions", Steve knew that they wouldn't give up, & said, "I will think about it", & the subject was dropped for the time being, & it relieved that Steve doesn't have to talk about cit further. The Model couldn't help, but think about the blond, & wondering what he is up to at the moment.

 

Danny was so lost without Steve to guide him, They formed a partnership, so they knew what they can do together to secure their future. **"I hope one day Steve could forgive me for this"** , he thought to himself, as he forced himself to get up, & start his day. If he didn't have his kids, He didn't know what he would do, or how to live. He got his kids fed, & off to school, They are just as miserable, as he is without Steve being there with them, He vowed to fix it, cause they do make a wonderful family, & he would be damned, if it gets destroyed, He went back home, fixed himself up, & got himself & his act together, He decided to get his man back the next day.

 

The Next Morning, Steve was feeling a little bit better, He went to work on the set, & he was finishing shooting the last details for the magazine, & he was proud of the work he put into it, Parker said with a smile, "I think you should take a little break after this, You deserve it, Cause we will be doing the anniversary issue in about 2 months, & you will meet with the new editor then too", Steve said, as he looked at Mary, & Joan, who were enjoying themselves being there, "I think you are right, I think Me & Mary are gonna do a trip to Maui, & take Joanie with us", Parker said approving, "Good, Sooner the better", & Steve went over to his little family, & made sure that they are comfortable, before he resumes his work.

 

Danny had his plan in mind for Steve, & said to himself chanting, _"Don't chicken out, Don't chicken out"_ , & he made sure that he was presentable enough, He took a deep breath in, & sighed, "Here goes nothing", he told his reflection. He hurried, & made sure that he had everything with him, & he got to the shoot, & watched his lover do his thing, **"God, He looks even more beautiful than ever"** , he thought to himself. Parker was surprised to see him there, but waved him over, to welcome him, cause he knew that Danny was on a mission, & he won't stand in his way of doing it.

 

Mary winked at him, & she knew that Danny was gonna do the right thing, & made sure that her brother was happy, & smiling again. Steve was shocked to see Danny there, as he looked up, & he ran over to him, "Danny, What are you doing here ?, Are the kids okay ?", The Blond nodded, & said, "Grace, & Charlie are okay, I came here, Man enough to say, I am so sorry for hurting you, This was all a misunderstanding, I want to fix everything between us, Cause you are the best thing that ever happened to me", Steve eyes were teary, as his lover was saying those words, "Please reenter my life, Be apart of it, Charlie & Grace need you, I need you too, What do you say ?", Everyone was touched by what is happening, & Steve was crying now, full of happiness, & said, "Yes, I will", They shared a kiss, & everyone whooped for joy, Danny presented Steve with a key to his place, & to his heart once again.

 

The Others had everything done, just like Danny wanted, & they hope that this will work, cause Danny & Steve are due for some happiness, & once they had the last detail done, they split, before Danny & Steve showed up, They all high-fived each other, for the great results that they pulled off. Danny said to Steve, "I have something planned for us, We are gonna go slow, & enjoy," They were entering the parking lot, & got into the camaro, Danny said with a smile, "You are gonna enjoy this, Babe", They shared a kiss, & Steve said with a smile, "I think I will", & the rest of the time was made in silence, as they drove to Danny's special destination.

 

When they got there, There was table set for two, & candles glowing from it, "This is so beautiful, Danny, I can't believe that you did all of this", Danny smiled, & said, "Well...I had a little bit help from our ohana", Steve shook his head in disbelief, as he smiled, "God, They love to meddle, We should thank them", "We will", Danny said, as he got out the car, & shut the door. He went over to his lover's side, & said, "Shall we ?", after he opened Steve's door, & held out a hand to him, The Handsome Model nodded, & said, "We shall", Danny shut the door, & they walked over to where the wonderful setting was.


	24. Meeting Destiny: Part Twenty-Three: Last Part & Epilogue:

Steve still couldn't believe that this evening was really happening, & he was really surprised that the blond adonis is risking it all for them, but he is not sure that he could trust him again, especially with his heart. But, he is gonna remain cautious with him, til he saw changes himself. Danny knew this, & said, "I don't care how long it takes, You are worth the wait, I am just grateful that you are here with me now", Steve could not believe how sappy Danny could get, but he loves it, & he hopes that he never changes his personality.

 

"I can't believe that you did this for us, Danny, I am so happy to be here, But I think we made a mistake of going fast first, I want us to get back to where we were before, but I think we should trust each other, like I told you that the brunette at bar one month ago, she was just being flirty, & I am not into that sort of thing, How do I know you won't pull the same stunt from two days ago again ?", Danny knew he was right, so it was time to bring out the big guns, so he brought a jewelry box, & showed it to his lover. It was the same key, but it was dipped in gold, so Steve could wear it, close to his heart, & the model breathed in deeply, as he saw his lover make the simple gesture.

 

"Steven McGarrett, I am gonna only say this once, You **_are_** the only one for me, I love you so much, It was like fate  & destiny came & brought you to my door, when you entered the bakery, You are the most important thing to me, besides my kids, I feel safe, cherished, & loved by you, Please keep this, as a symbol, that you own my heart, & it's forever yours, Steve, Please believe me I don't want anyone else, man or woman, just you", Steve sniffled, as he was trying to keep the tears in check.

 

The Handsome Model knew that he was being sincere, & honest with his feelings, He composed himself, & said, "I was gonna give you on that awful day, But I thought tonight was a better idea", He took out his own box, & handed to the handsome blond, he opened it, & gasped, "Oh, Steve, It's beautiful !", he exclaimed, Steve smiled, & said, "I am glad that you like it", & then he gathered his courage, & said, "I knew the last couple of years here after you moved here was crappy, & you always thought luck wasn't gonna be brought to you, But I wanted to give you something to show you are lucky & luck **_will_** always shine on you, Daniel Williams, This is the symbol of my commitment to you, Will you please take the next step,  & seal our future with me together ?", He waited for his lover to answer, as he felt a little bit nervous.

 

"Yes, Yes, I will !", He exclaimed with happiness, as he stood up, & kissed his lover, They made it passionate, & short, cause they have dinner to get through, "Whatever problems we have in our relationship, we talk it out, Agreed ?", Danny nodded, & said, "Agreed", & the blond went & served their meal in courses, & they were having a great time, & everything was perfect, Steve decided to bring up moving back in, "I think you should move back in with me, Get the kids stuff back in too, what do you think, Danno ?", Danny smiled, & lifted his wine glass, & said to his lover, "I think it's a perfect idea", Steve clinked his against his lover's, & said agreeing, "I do too", & they went on with the evening, til Danny pointed to the blanket on the beach a little far away from them.

 

"I thought that we could end the evening by watching the stars tonight", The Blond said with a smile, His Hunky Lover said leaning close to his ear, & breathed out, "I thought we could do a little skinny dipping, & swimming first", Danny shivered, & said with a growl, "Naked, now", They got out of their clothes in no time at all, & hit the wall, where they played around a bit, & made love, Then, They hit the blanket, & had round two, til they were spent. They watched the stars, til they fell asleep for an hour. They woke up, got into their clothes, cleaned everything up, The Catering Company, that Danny hired will take care of the tables, & supplies, They went back to Danny's place, for shower sex, & to sleep & snuggle against each other, Grace & Charlie are gonna be in for quite a shock the next morning.

 

The Two Kids were brought back to the house early, cause Danny demanded it, & also they have plans, but he did not tell them, that he added a surprise to it. "What's going on, Danno ?", Grace smiled, as she greeted her father, Charlie mirrored his sister's gesture, "Yeah, Come on, Danno, Tell us, Please ?", Danny said with a smirk, & said, "It's a surprise", The Kids were pestering him, & then he lets out a light whistle, "Oh, Surprise, Come on out now", he called to the door, & Steve came out with a smile on his face.

 

"STEVE !!!", The Sibling Duo squealed, exclaiming in delight, as they ran into his arms, He plastered them with kisses. "I missed you guys so much", Steve said, as he looked at both of them, Grace & Charlie smiled, & said, "Missed you more, Steve", "I thought since Steve is here, we can have some fun today, & then see your uncles, & aunties later at the bakery, what do you think about that ?", Charlie cheered, & Grace exclaimed happily, "Yeah !", Charlie said, "Can we have some of Uncle Steve's Super Chocolately Chocolate Chip Pancakes, please ?", Danny said with a smile, "It's up to Steve", Steve smiling like a goof, said, "Of course", & they went into the kitchen to get started on breakfast, & the day. Steve felt like this was right, & he would never leave this happiness again.

 

Kono called Danny, & was happy with the news, She exclaimed to the others happily, "They are together, They are together !", Lou said with a smile, "Great, Mission accomplished", Renee said with a bigger smile, "They deserved all of the happiness in the world, Chin nodded, & said, "You got that right, I am so glad we did this for them". Abby added, "If they fall off track, we will be there, cause we are all ohana", Adam said, "We do anything for ohana", Mary said simply, "We got each other's back", They nodded in agreement, Adam & Renee went to work, while the others started their own work for the day, getting the bakery started.

 

After a great day with the kids, & ohana, Danny & Steve told the other their success story, & good news, The Happy Couple celebrated with some quality time, while the others hosted a slumber party at Kono & Adam's house. They made passionate love all over the house, marking each other with possession, & ownership, It was like the first day that they met, Fate & Destiny played a big part in that. They owed God so much for what he gave them, They make sure that they repay tenfold, for all of the successes that was bestowed upon them, & their ohana.

 

Everything was fine after that, Two Months Later, The Anniversary Issue came out, But Steve was not really interested in meeting with another sports magazine, He still has his status of sexiest model, which he is proud of now, Mary finished school, & is a counselor for troubled kids, she could now afford decent daycare, & future schooling for Joan, with benefits, that came with the job, Adam is a success with his own business, & Abby & Kono were made partners, like Chin, & Lou in the bakery, Grace & Charlie are happy, & love the fact that they are officially a family again, this time with Steve, Joan, & Mary, who also make sure that they help Danny whenever they can. **_Five-O Bakery_** is the hottest spot around Honolulu,  & pretty soon in Maui, once it's finished, Stan is overseeing the project, & hiring the staff, He is coming to meet the newest members of Danny's immediate family, Steve & Danny are the hottest couple around Hawaii now, & they are taking steps to make sure that future remains great, beautiful, safe, & secure, til the day they die, & leave this planet.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
